Bleach A different Outcome
by Durphey21
Summary: AU. What if on the night rukia was taken by Byakuya and renji, ichigo is found not by urahara but by a different Blonde man? And what if that man offered him a different way to regain his powers? well read and find out. M for Language and possible future Lemons.
1. Prologue: Offer of a Lifetime

Ok so this is a New story that i've had in my head for awhile now so i'm giving it a try. its a bleach story obviously and its AU and will have my OC In it as a Mentor figure to Ichigo. Not sure what the pairings will be.

Disclaimer:I do not own Bleach or any of its characters. I do however own My OC

"Shit"Human/Shinigami speech

_"Idiot"Human/Shinigami Thought/ Flashbacks_

**"Stupid"Zanpakuto Spirit/ Hollow Speech**

_**"Moron"Zanpakuto Spirit/ Hollow Thought**_

* * *

**Prologue: An Offer of a life time**

Sorrow and weakness, that was all he could feel as he lay on the ground bleeding out in the pouring down rain. Ichigo Kurosaki could think of nothing but how he was to weak to stop the girl who had given him the power to protect everyone, from being taken back to the soul society, not even his impending death could wipe these thoughts from his mind. As he lay there lamenting his failure suddenly he hears the sound of footsteps in the rain coming closer and closer to him, and knows that whoever it is wont even see him because of being in his Shinigami form, which is why it comes to a shock when the person stops right in front of him and says "Well aren't you a pitiful sight Ichigo Kurosaki?"

* * *

The orange haired youth looks up and sees a man holding an umbrella wearing an Armani suit and sporting a fedora over his short blonde hair and says "y…you can see me?…who are you?" the man frowns at this and says "Ofcourse I can see you…oh you think just because your in Shinigami form I shouldn't be able to see you…well that's an explanation for another time. Now however I need to know do you want me to save your life?" the young Substitute Shinigami thinks this over and says "y…yes…please…I need to save…Rukia…"and with that he passes out as the man leans down.

* * *

He awakes hours later shooting up off the futon he's on from his nightmares, he takes a look around at his surroundings and notices that the room he's in is bare except for the futon. He hears the door to the room slide open and whips his head in that direction to see the man from before walking in with a tray with tea and sandwiches, the man smiles at him and says "Ah I see your awake, that's good. Could I interest you in some Jasmine tea and finger sandwiches?" Ichigo scowls at the man and says "where am I? how long have I been out? And who the hell are you?" the man sets the tray down and sits across from the teenager and says "Ah all very good questions, and I'll answer them in the order they were given. First you are at my Home in Karakura, second you've been out for 24 hours, and lastly my name Is Adam and I'm the man who saved your life." after saying this he takes a sip of tea while the orange headed boy just scowls further and says "Ok so how did you see me before? And why did you bring me to your place instead of taking me home?"

* * *

Adam smiles at this and says "well the answer to both questions is the same. The short of it is that I was at one time long ago a Shinigami myself, that's how I was able to see you and also why I brought you here. What would you say if I could help you to save Miss Kuchiki?" Ichigo's eyes widen at this as he thinks about it all, 5 minuets later he says "how? Her brother said he destroyed my powers…so I don't see how I can save her now." the blonde laughs at this and says "Ah yes Byakuya Kuchiki…The Kuchiki always where a bit over confident. You see Ichigo-Kun what he destroyed was your link to RUKIA'S powers. However he left intact your own naturally occurring Shinigami powers…not that he knows that." Ichigo blinks in confusion at this as he says "what the Hell are you talking about? I don't have natural Shinigami powers."

* * *

Adam shakes his head and says "It seems your vastly uninformed about your heritage. You see Ichigo you are a Shinigami by Birth, one of your parents was once a Shinigami and because of this their powers transferred over to you and your sisters. While its true that you only became a Shinigami through the absorption of miss Kuchiki's powers that was only a catalyst, if you hadn't already had Shinigami powers deep within your soul then her powers would never have transferred over and you and everyone else would have died that night the hollow attacked." this shocks Ichigo to his very core, to find out that either his mother or stupid ass father was a Shinigami was surprising to say the least, but to find out that if he didn't have his own powers deep down that he would never have gained Rukia's and saved his sisters was a hard pill to swallow.

* * *

The teen takes a deep swallow of tea and says "Ok say I believe this…say I am a Shinigami by birth…how do you plan to get my powers out?" at this the blonde smiles and says "Simple, I'm going to use a very old and not very widely used method to force your powers out of you. Now ordinarily we would eject your soul from your body, cut your soul chain and then put you through tests to increase your Spiritual pressure a bit, and then force you into your inner world to find your Zanpakuto and thus your Shinigami powers before you became a hollow." Ichigo pales at this as Adam swallows a sandwich and continues "However we're not going to do that because it takes upwards of 3 days and I need all the time I can get to teach you the Shinigami arts before sending you off to Soul Society to rescue Rukia Kuchiki. Therefore we're going to use the Un-partnered Zapakuto method."

* * *

the teen scowls at this and says "Un-Partnered Zanpakuto method? What's that?" Adam sighs and says "well it's a method by which I eject your soul from your body and sever your soul chain, then I'll hand you a Zanpakuto who currently has no partner but at one time did, and what you will do is place the Zanpakuto across your lap and meditate while focusing on the feeling of the Zanpakuto, which should draw your mind into the Zanpakuto Spirits realm, once there you and the spirit can converse and the spirit will most likely test you to find if your worthy or not, if it finds you worthy then it will establish a connection between you and itself, and with this connection will Force your Shinigami powers out of the depths of your soul, merge with them and then you will once again be a Full fledged Shinigami."

* * *

Ichigo scowls deeper at this and says "You Mentioned a Zanpakuto Spirit, and that red head guy mentioned something about me not knowing my Zanpakuto's name…what the hell is all that about?" the blonde scowls and says "Ichigo what you need to understand is that Zanpakuto are not just weapons for fighting, or tools for conso, Zanpakuto are the embodiment of a Shinigami's powers and soul…each Zanpakuto has their own name and personality, they feel, think, and have desires just like any person. They are the Shinigami's Partner, always there to support their Shinigami no matter what." the teen considers this and says "if that's true then how can a Zapakuto survive without a Shinigami?"

* * *

Adam continues to smile and says "even though Zapakuto are the embodiment of the Shinigami's soul and powers, The Zapakuto has its own powers, and its own Spiritual pressure though its only slight. At anytime if the Zanpakuto thinks that their partner is either Unworthy to continue wielding them or is in danger of dying prematurely then they can sever the bond and go into a dormant state to conserve their power. However the same is true for a Shinigami, if that person believes that they cannot fully bring out their Zanpakuto's powers or they don't want the Zapakuto to die with them they can sever the bond so that the Zanpakuto can find its way to a new partner." Ichigo nods to this and says "alright…lets do it…I want to get my powers back so I can go save Rukia and repay her for what she did for me."

* * *

The blonde nods at this and so he leads the teen to a room where he opens a hidden hatch and proceeds down a ladder into a Huge space that is filled with grass, trees, and rocks, and the ceiling is painted like the sky with clouds, Ichigo is awed by it and says "What the Hell is this place?" Adam turns to him and says "My training grounds. Down here time is irrelevant, because it always looks like day. This is where you shall be regaining your powers and then where I shall be teaching you in the Shinigami arts afterwards. Now there are 4 Shinigami arts and they are, Hakuda or hand to Hand combat, Zanjutsu or Sword Combat, Hoho or Speed Skill, and Kido or Demon Arts."

* * *

Ichigo just nods at this not understanding one bit, as Adam walks over to what looks like a cabinet filled with Swords, he mumbles some words and the cabinet glows briefly and then opens. Adam looks over each sword and then picks out a Katana with a light blue handle with what resembles a snowflake for a guard and a deep blue sheath, the blonde closes the cabinet and reapplies the barrier. He disappears from Ichigo's sight suddenly and then the next moment he feels something hit him in the face and when he shakes his head notices his body laying on the ground and a chain connecting him to it and says "What the Hell? You could have warned me before ejecting me from my body!" Adam laughs at this and says "yes I could have but this way is much more fun. Now for the next part" suddenly he produces an unsheathed sword from nowhere and cuts the chain connecting to his body and then tosses the sheathed Katana at him and says "Alright now get into a meditative position and place that Zanpakuto across your lap and do what I said earlier…focus your mind and senses on feeling the Spiritual Pressure of the Zanpakuto. You have a total of 48 hours to complete this before you become a Hollow…however I have faith it wont take you more then 24 to do it."

* * *

Ichigo pales at this and says "What? Didn't you say that with the other method I had about 3 days before I became a Hollow?! Why is it suddenly Less with this Method?" the blonde shrugs and says "because with this method your chain has to be shorter so there's more time to train when you complete it…however if you don't complete it and become a hollow then I'll just be forced to kill you…either way I get to have some fun." the teen face palms at this as he gets into a meditating position sitting on the grass, places the katana across his lap, controls his breathing, closes his eyes and begins to try to focus.

* * *

And so like this Ichigo sits for what seems like days but is really only hours, 12 hours in he finally feels the Zanpakuto's spiritual pressure and can only describe it as chilly and like winter, soon he feels himself being pulled and when the feeling ends he hears a voice say **"I must say I am impressed with how quickly you were able to feel my power."** Ichigo opens his eyes and sees what looks like a man wearing a Light blue kimono with images of snowflakes and icicles littering it, with long light blue almost white hair and blue eyes that glow with age, power, and amusement. Ichigo stands up and says "So I take it you're the Spirit of the Zanpakuto across my lap and this is your world?" looking around they're surrounded on all sides by mountains of snow and ice, and they are standing in what can only be described as a plain of snow. The spirit nods his head and says **"Indeed we are young Shinigami…or should I say Pseudo-Shinigami as you have not come into your true powers yet…but perhaps I shall rectify that this day."**

* * *

The orange haired teen Scowls at this slightly and says "My Name is Ichigo Kurosaki. What's yours?" the Spirit cocks his head and says **"Nice to meet you Kurosaki-san. My name is….."** Ichigo shakes his head at this as he could swear that right when the spirit said its name he heard nothing but static and says "could you say that again I didn't get it the first time." The spirit sighs and says **"I'm afraid no matter how many times I say it you will not hear my name…at least not yet as you are not yet my partner…so I think it prudent to begin the test to determine your worth."** Ichigo nods at this and says "alright I'm ready…what's your test?" the spirit stares at him and says **"A test of your resolve." **suddenly Ichigo finds himself being covered quickly in ice, as he starts to struggle he says "What the hell is this? What are you doing to me?" The spirit cocks his head and says **"This is your test Ichigo Kurosaki…You see what I require in a partner is strong and unwavering resolve…the test is thus, if your resolve is true, Strong, and Unwavering then you will be able to break out of the ice. However should your resolve be weak and waver then you will be trapped in the ice for all eternity as your body outside becomes a hollow and is Slain by Adam."** with that the Spirit turns and walks off, stopping 100 feet away and sitting on a Block of ice as Ichigo is completely incased in the Ice. The spirit stare up at the sky of his world and thinks _**"Hurry Kurosaki…for you have only 36 hours left before your body hollowfies…I truly hope that your resolve is as strong as Sayaka's, for I tire of sleeping."**_

* * *

Back in the outside world Adam watches as light blue Spiritual Pressure swirls around Ichigo, pulsating off the Zanpakuto in his lap freezing the grass around the teen and Smiles as his mind flashes to the image of a woman with long black hair wielding that very blade with grace and strength as he thinks _"Seems the test has begun…I hope Ichigo passes his test because if there's anyone who can wield him like Sayaka then its Ichigo."_

* * *

Back in the Zanpakuto world, trapped Ichigo starts to become consumed with sadness and regret, when suddenly he starts to think _"what am I doing? This isn't me. I'm not some Depressed, regretful, sissy! I wont feel sorry for myself…I will Escape this!"_ at that thought the ice cracks slightly gaining the spirits attention, as his thoughts continue _"I Will Get this Zanpakuto to be my partner and unlock my Shinigami Powers!"_ with this thought the ice cracks even further _"And then I'll Go through Adam's Stupid training and head to soul society!"_ the spirit smirks as he sees pieces beginning to break off the ice around Ichigo. _"And I Will Save Rukia even if it costs me my very Soul!"_ with this the ice shatters completely causing Ichigo to fall to the ground shaking from the cold.

* * *

The spirit smiles at this and walks up clapping causing the orange haired teen to scowl up at him while holding himself for warmth as the spirit says **"congratulations Ichigo Kurosaki you have passed my test. You are only the second person to ever prove that your Resolve was true and strong. And it only took you 10 hours to do so…an impressive feat though my former partner took 4 but then again She was born with me."** Ichigo glares and says "So does that mean you approve of me and are going to bring out my powers?" the spirit nods and says **"ah, in fact I've already started. I've made the connection to your powers which I must say are vast even compared to most Shinigami I have met in my time…However now you must return to the real world, we shall talk again soon my new partner."** and with that Ichigo feels himself ejected from the world he's in.

* * *

on the outside Adam is impressed as he sees the Zanpakuto and Ichigo's own Spiritual pressures flaring and merging, and Ichigo's clothing change into the normal Black Shihakusho of the Shinigami but with one difference, a Light blue obi around his waist at which the Zanpakuto now resides. As the Spiritual pressure settles down and dissipates Ichigo's eyes snap open and he looks himself over seeing the Shinigami outfit, carefully he stands and inspects himself then hears clapping as the blonde walks over and says "Well good Job Ichigo! I must say you even exceeded my expectations, I expected you to do it in 24 hours but you did it in 22. Congratulations you are a Fully fledged Shinigami."

* * *

The teen nods his head and says "It feels different…before when I had Rukia's powers it felt like my Spiritual pressure was spilling out and no matter how much I tried I just couldn't reel it in…but now it feels like its under control and bottled up ready to be released at my command." Adam nods at this and says "it'll Happen. If I had to guess I would say that Your new Partner fixed your uncontrollable Spiritual pressure so that it wouldn't affect your environment anymore. Not surprising considering that if your Spiritual pressure was out of control now you'd end up freezing everything around you and cause major shifts in the weather." Ichigo blinks at this and says "What do you mean?"

* * *

The Ex-Shinigami looks at him and says "That Zanpakuto you have now is what's called an Elemental Type Zapakuto. Elemental types are capable of controlling a certain element in nature such has Fire, wind, Earth, Water, Lightning, or Ice and Snow…things like that. Your Zanpakuto is an Ice and Snow Type Zanpakuto meaning with it you control those things and are capable of creating them using your spiritual power through your Zanpakuto." the teen actually smirks at that and says "well I'll be…those Shinigami in Soul Society wont know what hit them when I get there." Adam nods and says "yes well we can get into that another time, for now get into your body and we'll head up stairs, eat and then go to bed and start your Training Tomorrow. And we'll start with Zanjutsu because I want you to learn that Zanpakuto's Name ASAP."

* * *

Ichigo nods to this and slips back into his body, Follows the blonde back up the stairs into the house. The two enter the dining room and find a meal already ready for them which when asked Adam just says he has servants and proceeds to stuff his face, After dinner they head off in separate directions for bed. As he lay on the futon in the guest room Ichigo cant help but to Think about the near future and all the training he's going to receive from the blonde, his last thought as he falls asleep is _"I cant wait to Finally find out the Name of my new partner and start learning more about him and his abilities."_

* * *

annd Cut well theres the Prologue of this new Bleach story i'm trying out. now I know that in cannon ichigo never learned Kido, and Didnt learn Flash steps untill he was trained in Soul Society by Yoruichi but this is an AU and my OC is going to teach Ichigo the things he needs to know to fight Lieutenant and up sould reapers now his friends will still be trained in their powers by Yoruichi however i'm thinking of Including Tatsuki in there. Also Urahara will stil lbe the one to get them into Soul Society. Anyway untill next time please read and review.


	2. Chapter 1:Training from Hell, Revalation

So heres Chapter 1 of Bleach a different Outcome. Now i'll most likely only update this storry once a week as i have 2 other stories that i'm working on as well. i still havent decided who i'm going to pair Ichigo with in this fic but i'll be putting up a poll about it around chapter 5 or so i think.

Disclaimer:I do not own Bleach or any of its characters. I do however own all my OCs.

"fool"Human/Shinigami Speech

_"Damn"Human/Shinigami Thought/ Flashbacks_

**"Sucker"Zanpakuto Spirit/ Hallow Speech**

_**"Moron"Zanpakuto Spirit/ Hallow**_** Thoughts**

* * *

**Chapter 1:Training From Hell, And revelation**

Bright and early the next day finds Ichigo standing once again in the training room in his Shinigami form, standing across from him is his benefactor and as of today temporary Sensei Adam. The blonde stares at the teenage death god and says "alright Ichigo today we begin your training and we start with the Art of Shinigami sword combat Otherwise known as Zanjutsu." with that Adam holds up his cane and suddenly the wood disintegrates away revealing a katana with a red handle and a Sheath of reds and oranges with a dragon made of what appears to be fire going along the length of it. He unsheathes the Katana throwing the Sheath to the side and says "Now as you have already learned each Zanpakuto has its own unique name and abilities, what you don't know is that each Zanpakuto has 3 forms. The first and most common is Called the Sealed State which is usually a katana, or a wakizashi or any other blade of differing length. The second form is called the Shikai or Initial release state, in this state the Zapakuto often takes on the form of another kind of weapon or in the case with a lot of elemental Zanpakuto stays in the Same form as the Sealed state but is enveloped in the element it controls. Now we're going to focus on you achieving Shikai for now. And to achieve Shiki you must learn the name of your Zanpakuto."

* * *

the orange haired Shinigami looks confused at that and says "Ok and how do I learn the name of my Zanpakuto?" rather then answer the blonde vanishes from sight and its only thanks to his danger sense that Ichigo manages to jump to the side and avoid a slash that would have taken his head off. After rolling back onto his feet he prepares to ask what the hell the blonde is doing when his danger sense kicks in again and he draws his Zanpakuto blocking a stab to his gut by Adam but is sent flying back from the strength of the blow. Ichigo lands on his feet and looks to see the blonde rushing him, he raises his blade in a defensive stance and blocks the man's strikes, however every time he blocks he's sent either flying or skidding back from the force.

* * *

On and on like this it goes, as Ichigo tries his best to either block or dodge the Ex-Shinigami, however one look in the mans eyes shows him that he intends to kill him and so he begins to try to run away, however the blond keeps pursuing him. He begins to think to himself _"what the hell am I doing? I just keep running away! This is pathetic. I'm Pathetic!_ suddenly he hears a voice that he hasn't heard since he proved worthy of it. **"If you think yourself Pathetic then the answer is to stop running away. What are you running from Ichigo?" **the orange head turns to see his new partner standing there as the spirit continues to speak **"If you continue to run what will you accomplish Ichigo? Calm yourself." **suddenly the boy stops moving, causing the blonde to smile as he's aware of what's happening. **"Face forward and proceed Ichigo, and don't ever stop proceeding forward for if you stop you will only age and Die."**

* * *

Ichigo takes a stance as his spiritual pressure skyrockets and the air becomes freezing cold, the ground beneath him becoming covered in ice. **"Your ready now to hear my name. Call it out Ichigo. Call out my Name!" **The teen looks straight at Adam as he says "Freeze and Shatter All Life! Hiemaru!" with that the katana is engulfed in Ice and the training room is blasted by an immense cold wind. Adam begins to clap and says "good Job Ichigo you managed Shiki now we can get into really teaching you to wield a sword and…" he's interrupted by Ichigo who says "Adam-Sensei if I were you I would dodge because I haven't quite figured out how to control this yet." the blonde is confused by this as Ichigo raises the ice covered blade in the air and brings it down sending an enormous wave of ice at the man. Thinking quick Adam snaps his fingers and says "Bakudo #81: Danku!" with that an energy barrier in the form of a rectangular wall appears in front of him and the ice wave slams into it leaving him completely unharmed.

* * *

A moment later the Danku shatters at his command and he whistles and notices the teen passed out on his feet as he says "That was impressive Ichigo but it looks like you still have a lot to Learn." Over the next 2 days Adam drills the art of Swordsmanship into Ichigo, teaches him slashes, stabs, blocks, parries, and other assorted movements and techniques with a sword even how to increase the power of a slash through coursing Spiritual pressure through the blade. On the 3rd day of training is when Adam finally decides to move on to the next Step.

* * *

So we again find the two in the Underground training room with targets across from them aways a way as the blonde begins the lesson, "alright Ichigo today we start Kido lessons. Now Every soul reaper knows Kido, now not all are great at it but it is required to know at least High level Kido to be a lieutenant or Captain. Now there 2 types of Kido and each type has levels from 1 to 99." Ichigo nods at this as he says "right I was going to ask about that…When I first met Rukia she did one of those Kido and called it Bakudo 1. Then later on she used a red ball of energy she called Hado 31." the blonde nods at this and says "those are the 2 types of Kido. The first is Way of Binding or Bakudo, the spells from this type are meant to halt or stop an opponent or an attack. The second type is called Way of Destruction or Hado, these spells are meant to cause Damage to an opponent and weaken them. Now each type as I said has 99 levels and each level is stronger then the next. Now with the time we have I don't expect you to learn all 99 levels and realistically it takes decades sometimes even centuries to learn and master all the levels of Kido."

* * *

The teen Shinigami looks confused at this as he says "then why even bother teaching me?" Adam looks at him sternly and says "Because knowing a few Spells could save your life or make the difference in a fight with certain opponents. For the time being I'm going to teach you 4 Bakudo spells and 4 Hado Spells. Now every spell has an incantation and as you speak the incantation you need to focus your Spiritual pressure in your hands or fingers and then fire it off after saying the name of the spell." Ichigo nods at this and the blonde turns to one of the targets and says "We'll start with a relatively easy Bakudo. Number 9. It goes like this: Disintegrate, you black dog of Rondanini! Look upon yourself with horror and then claw out your own throat! Bakudo #9 Geki!" as he's speaking the spell Adam is drawing a symbol in the air and his body begins to glow in red energy, when he finishes that same red energy engulfs the target dummy.

* * *

The older male turns to Ichigo and says "That was a Number 9 Bakudo, and is meant to disable your opponent. Now drawing the symbol in the air is important with this spell. Why don't you give it a shot, and remember to concentrate your Spirit energy." Ichigo nods and takes the same stance he saw Adam use and begins by focusing his spirit energy and drawing it to his hands then he begins to draw the symbol as he says "Disintegrate, you black dog of Rondanini! Look upon yourself with horror and then claw out your own throat! Bakudo #9 Geki!" as the red energy that had gathered around his body engulfs the target just like it did for the blonde. The older man claps at this and says "Very Nicely done Ichigo, it seems you're a quick learner. Alright we'll move on to your first Hado spell, now these require a bit more energy then the binding spells and the one I'm going to teach you first is my favorite Hado 33."

* * *

the blonde puts up his right hand and aims it at one of the targets as he says "Ye lord! Mask of flesh and bone, flutter of wings, ye who bears the name of Man! Truth and temperance, upon this sinless wall of dreams unleash but slightly the wrath of your claws. Hado #33 Sokatsui!" and fires out a wave of blue Fire made completely of Spirit energy at the target destroying it. Ichigo stares in awe of the destructive power of that spell and says "Damn if that's a level 33 spell I pale to see what a level 99 spell can do." the blonde turns and smiles at him and says "All Hado spells have the potential to be vastly destructive, it really depends on how much spiritual energy you put into the spell that determines its size and power. I chose to put only about 1% of my power behind the spell this time so the damage was minimal. Now its your turn to try it and remember focus your energy through the incantation and then at the end release it."

* * *

Ichigo nods and follows his directions and releases a Sokatsui about half the size of Adams, but the man still smiles and congratulates him. Over the course of the next 2 days Ichigo Learns Bakudo numbers 30 and 61 on top of number 9 and Hado numbers 4 and 58 on top of number 33. As of this point Ichigo has now been training with Adam for the last 6 days at least and has begun to wonder why his family hasn't come looking for him so its with this in mind on the last day of Kido training at dinner Ichigo asks "Hey Adam not that I'm not grateful for the training and the room and board, but my family has to be worried about where I am." the blonde stops eating his vegetable stir fry and says "oh its ok. They aren't worried about where you are because I told your father that you were staying with me for awhile." the teen face palms at this and says "Leave it to Goat-Chin to be completely ok with his only son staying at the home of some strange guy he's never met."

* * *

Adam shakes his head and says "that's not true, your father knows who I am. In fact we've known each other for many many years its why he's trusted your safety to me for the time being. Now we have 6 more days to get you trained up before your sent off to the Soul Society." Ichigo seems shocked at this and says "How in the hell do you know old Goat-chin? What did you go to medical school with him? And what's more if you've known him for years why don't I ever remember seeing you around the clinic before?" the blonde sighs and puts down his chop sticks and says "The reason I know your father is not because I'm a doctor like he is. It is because He is the one who you inherited your powers from…Your father is Former captain of the 10th Squad Isshin Kurosaki. He was my student at one time. I am former captain of Squad 10 and former head of the Shiba Clan Adam Shiba."

* * *

Ichigo's mouth drops to the floor at this and it takes him 15 minuets to get the ability to speak back as he says "So my idiot Father…was a Captain like the Byakuya jackass?" Adam nods at this as the boy continues "And if I'm getting this you were captain of the same squad before him and personally taught him?" again the blonde nods as the Teen Shinigami says "ok if what your saying is true, how old are you and how long ago did you give up being a captain? And for that matter When and why did my dad give it up?" Adam steeples his fingers together and says "I am 1120 years old, and I stopped being a captain 200 years ago for…personal reasons…before I left your father was my Lieutenant, and had been in squad 10 since he graduated from the Shino Academy, so at that point about 150 years. In that time I took him under my wing and trained him because he showed promise."

* * *

Ichigo looks contemplative of this and says "and what about old Goat chin?" Adam takes a sip of tea and says "Your father was born into The Great Noble Kurosaki Clan as the first son of the 26th generational head and thus the Heir to the Clan. He got into the Shino academy at 20 and graduated in 4 years instead of the usual 6, I immediately had him brought into the 10th Squad and made him my 12th seat. He trained under me for many years and eventually became my lieutenant. About 10 years after I left he became Captain and with captaincy came being the 27th generational head of the Kurosaki Clan. He served with honor and distinction until about 20 years ago." Ichigo cocks his head and says "and what happened 20 years ago?" The blonde smiles and says "That's when he met Masaki and fell in love. After that he renounced his titles and ranks and abandoned Soul Society. In fact the body he inhabits now is what's known as a gigai and was created for him by his Old friend Kisuke Urahara who you will be meeting In a couple of days."

* * *

Ichigo is again shocked to find out that his father is head of entire clan in Soul Society and that he abandoned that life for his mother, what's more is it was made possible by what was probably another exiled Shinigami named Urahara but he's pulled out of his thoughts when Adam chuckles and says "You know technically speaking as the first born son of the former head of the Clan you are the Current Heir and Future 28th generational head of the Kurosaki Clan." Ichigo scowls at this and says "that's really not funny…but now that you mention it you said that you were head of your clan right?" the blonde nods warily at this as the teen says "So did you ever have a wife or kids before you Left?" Adam nods and says "yes I did…My wife's name was Sayaka Shiba nee Yamamoto, she was the daughter of the current Captain Commander and Head of the Yamamoto clan Genryusai Shigekuni Yamamoto. We were married for 450 years and had 2 children, a son who we named Arashi and a Daughter who we named Sayame.."

* * *

Seeing the sad look in his eyes Ichigo asks "What happened to them?" the blonde looks at the teen and says "My Beautiful Sayaka Died 100 years before I left soul society, she was very sick for many years after the birth of Sayame and finally succumb to her illness. As for my Son and Daughter, they entered the Shino academy and both graduated and entered different squads, Arashi went to the 11th squad and Sayame went to the 3rd Squad. However after I left I never knew what became of them, until Isshin told me that Arashi changed his name to Yamamoto and became his grandfathers Heir out of shame, and Sayame quit being a Shinigami 50 years after I left out of sadness. My brother Took up position as Head of Shiba clan, but died soon after passing the title on to my Nephew Kaien who ended up the Lieutenant of Squad 13 under my old friend and school mate Jushiro Ukitake."

* * *

Adam proceeds to shake his head and stand up from the table and say "But that's enough of the past for now. I suggest you turn in because tomorrow we start Hakuda and I'm going to beat you into the ground, because we'll be on Hakuda for the next 3 days. After that 2 days will be spent on Hoho and teaching you how to Shunpo. Then the final day you'll be able to go home and rest your body because the day after you'll be heading to soul society via Kisuke. Goodnight Ichigo." and with that the man turns and leaves, shortly after Ichigo showers and goes to bed himself. The next day the teenage Shinigami finds out just how serious his teacher was the night before as all throughout the day the blonde Ex-Captain quite literally beats him into the ground over and over again with his bare hands all the while critiquing his style and performance.

* * *

At the end of the day the blonde has to wrap the orange head in bandages because of all the cuts and bruises inflicted on the teen by himself, while bandaging him Adam says "well you did ok today. You showed that you can take a hell of a beating and keep going which is good. Means you have a high pain threshold and a large amount of endurance and stamina. Tomorrow I'll help you refine your strikes and movements and then the 3rd day We'll go through another spar." Ichigo Winces and says "Man you weren't kidding when you said you would beat me into the ground. Where you this tough on Goat-Chin when he was your student?"

* * *

The blonde laughs at this and says "I was actually tougher on Isshin because if I got to out of hand I could take him to the 4th Squad to get healed up. You don't have that advantage so I actually took it pretty easy on you since I don't know Any healing Kido just basic first aid and whatever I've picked up traveling the living world the last 200 years." Ichigo sighs at this and says "So how am I supposed to get into Soul Society and save Rukia?" the blonde begins to put the Medical supplies away and says "In a few days Kisuke Urahara will open a Senkaimon which is a dimensional gateway used to go back and forth to the soul society by Shinigami. However in order to safely go through requires a Hell Butterfly so Urahara's way will make use of what's called a Reishi Henkan-Ki, which will convert kishi into Reishi...all a bunch of technical stuff." Ichigo nods his head at this. After awhile they two eat dinner and head to bed and the last thought on the mind of the Ex-captain is _"4 more days to train him…what the hell were you thinking Kisuke? How can you expect a Kid like him, 3 humans with powers and a Quincy to be able to take on the entirety of the Gotei 13? I have a bad feeling that even with all my training Ichigo will not be able to save Miss Kuchiki and that these Kids will Die."_

* * *

Annnnd Cut. well heres the true chapter 1 of Bleach a Different outcome. this chapter showed Ichigo learning his New Zanpakuto's name finally and unconiously launching a massive ice attack which the name of will be revieled later. Also found out Adam's history and yes i made him a shiba and more oever the uncle of Kaien, Kukaku, and Ganju. Also i'll mention the name of whoever can guess what Adam's Zanpakuto's element is in the next chapter. Anyway next chapter is the start of the Invasion of Soul Society arc meaning we'll see Urahara, Tessai, Yoruichi, and ofcourse Orihime, Chad and ishida, and i decided to add Tatsuki to the mix. So untill next time as always ready and review.


	3. Chapter 2:Invasion Of Soul Society Begin

Ok so this chapter begins the invasion of soul society by ichigo and his crew. Now as i said before Tatsuki will be apart of the group in this story and i've decided that her powers will revolve around her Martial Arts and the element of Lightning. Also a quick Shout out to Iamsomeone22 for correctly guessing that Adam's Zanpakuto is a Fire Type. Oh and this will be an IchigoX? and OCXUnohana fic later on.

"Crap"Human/Shinigami Speech

_"Hell"Human/Shinigami Thought/ Flashbacks_

**"Idiot"Zanpakuto Spirit/Hollow Speech**

_**"foolish"Zanpakuto Spirit/ Hollow Thought**_

* * *

**Chapter 2:Invasion of Soul Society Begins!**

Timeskip: 5 days Midnight

Its been 2 days since his training under the former Shinigami captain Adam Shiba ended and tonight we find Ichigo Kurosaki walking through Karakura town on his way towards the Urahara Shop, while walking there he mulls over the last 12 days. Thinking about how he regained his Shinigami powers with the help of Adam and the Zanpakuto that was given to him, his new Partner Hiemaru, remembering all the cuts, scratches, bruises, and burns he suffered under the former Captain's tutelage, however knowing that because of it he has definitely become stronger and His resolve to save Rukia has become that much stronger. As he rounds the corner to the Urahara shop his eyes widen upon seeing His friends Tatsuki and Chad standing there as well as Uryu Ishida, deciding to find out what's going on he walks up and says "hey Chad, Tatsuki what are you guys doing here?"

* * *

Chad merely gives a small wave to his long time friend, however Tatsuki speaks up and says "What do you think we're doing here you Idiot? We're going to Help save Rukia-san." the orange haired youth scowls at his First friend and says "Help save Rukia? How? You don't have any powers! And besides that this is my Fight no one else's!" instead of Tatsuki answering the question it's the Black haired, Glasses wearing Quincy, Ishida who says "Your sense of spiritual pressure truly does suck doesn't it Kurosaki? For you not to have noticed all your friends gaining Powers." Ichigo turns to the boy and says "They have powers? And what the hell are you doing here Ishida? I thought you hated Shinigami!"

* * *

Uryu just snorts at this and is about to answer before everyone hears huffing behind them and turns to Find the last member of their little band, a Burnt orange haired girl with a heart shaped face, brown eyes, a curvy figure with large breasts, wearing a pink shirt and grey track pants and sneakers who waves at them and says "Sorry I'm late everyone! Oh Kurosaki-Kun you're here to!" her eyes brighten at this as Ichigo scowls further and says "Orihime? don't tell me your apart of this as well." she nods as the door to the shop opens and out steps a Man wearing grey pants, geta sandals, a grey shirt that matches his pants with a green Haori over it and a green and white striped hat that covers his shoulder length light blond hair. The man claps and says "Ah I see your al present and accounted for, good, good, if you'll follow me inside we can get started."

* * *

he turns and walks back inside with the teenagers following behind, they follow him into what appears to be a dining room however they watch as he kneels down, pulls up one of the mats and reveals a trap door which he opens and motions for them to follow him down the ladder. Once down the ladder they all look around to find a Large space made of nothing but Dirt and rock, with the ceiling painted like the sky which reminds Ichigo of the training room below Adam's House. The man turns to them and says "well hello all, My name is Kisuke Urahara and I am the proprietor of the Urahara Shop. I also happen to be a supplier for Shinigami stuck in the human world. Speaking of which before we continue on any further I believe its time for Kurosaki-San to get a wardrobe change." everyone blinks at this besides Uryu, and before he can reply to this Ichigo finds himself ejected from his body due to a poke of the man's cane and is standing there in his Shinigami attire.

* * *

Uryu notices that his attire hasn't changed much except for the additions of a Light blue Sash tied around his waist where a katana with a snowflake like guard now resides, along with a dark blue Haori with snow flake patterns littering it over his Shihakusho. The teen Shinigami growls and says "What is it with You Ex-Shinigami and just ejecting a guy from his body without Warning?! I swear I got enough of that from that other Blonde asshole!" Urahara just laughs at this and says "my Apologies Kurosaki-San but we couldn't properly get underway Until you were in Shinigami form so I speed things up. Now If you'll all follow me I'll show you your entrance into Soul Society." with that he turns and walks off further into the Large room. Having no other options the teens all follow him, with Tatsuki and Orihime eyeing up Ichigo the whole time.

* * *

When they catch up to the Shop keeper they find him along with another man who is taller and more muscular then Chad with cornrowed hair, a mustache and goatee, wearing jeans, a white shirt, and an apron, standing next to a Large Stone Square, also standing there is a black Cat. Urahara clears his throat and says "Everyone my I present the Reishi Henkan-Ki. With this Device those of you who are still alive will have your body's transformed into Spirit particles so that you can enter into the soul society. However the one drawback is that we cannot send you directly to the soul society with it. Instead you will travel through what's called the Dangai or Parsing world, this is the dimension between Soul Society and the Human world. Once your through you will come out in the soul society. Now I estimate you'll have precisely 10 minuets to go through the Dangai before your stuck there forever."

* * *

everyones eyes widen at this but Ichigo is taken by surprise as the Cat speaks up in a deep masculine voice and says "We will only have one shot at this. Kisuke and Tessai will open the Senkaimon and then the 6 of us will go through and run to the soul society." Ichigo freaks out "What the Hell?! Did that cat just talk?! Did anyone else hear the cat Talk?!" Chad looks uninterested, Orihime giggles at this, Uryu adjusts his glasses again, while Tatsuki walks up and slaps Ichigo upside the head and says "Calm down Moron! Ofcourse we heard the cat talk, but its nothing New to us. That's Yoruichi-San and she's the one who's been helping Chad, Orihime, and I with our Powers the last 10 days." the orange headed Shinigami rubs his head and says "Oh. Well why didn't you guys warn me about the Freaky talking cat? Jeez, a bit of warning before hand would have been great…and you guys are supposed to be my friends." Urahara hides his mirth behind his fan and says "Alright if your all ready Tessai and myself will activate the gate now." they all nod as the two men begin a chant and after a few minuets they slam their hands down onto the ground sending out a wave of white energy each that hit's the Stone square, illuminating it, and then a Dimensional portal appears in the center of the square. Urahara looks up and says "Alright the Senkaimon is open, before you go remember that your not going to have fun, you have a mission. But no matter what obstacles you face keep moving forward and never give up and above all stay together and you'll come out of this Alive." with that the 6 rush through the Portal and into the unknown.

* * *

The group of 6 finds themselves in what resembles a tunnel, with Purple walls, the teens are brought out of their curiousness by Yoruichi who says "alright lets get going, we don't have time to stand around and stare, and if we aren't fast the cleaner will come and erase our existence." this confuses them but they nod none the less and all start running down the tunnel. After a few minuets of running they hear what sounds like a train whistle, and turn to see an enormous machine heading towards them, Ichigo says "what the Hell is that thing?!" Yoruichi says "Move your butts! that's the Cleaner and if your caught by it you can say goodbye to your Life!" with that everyone begins to pick up the pace, with the Cleaner hot on their tails, eventually they see their entrance to soul society and Orihime getting a bright idea turns around placing her hands up in a triangle.

* * *

Yoruichi seeing what the girl is about to do yells out "Orihime Don't!" the girl ignores her and says "Hinagiku, Lily, Baigon! Santen Kesshun! I Reject!" 3 of her hairpins glow and shoot out creating a triangular Orange Shield, which the cleaner hits, and it looks like the shield may hold but suddenly it starts to crack and then there's a huge explosion, the winds from it send all the teens and cat flying down the tunnel and out the portal into Soul Society in mid air. As everyone falls Ichigo grabs a hold of the air and hardens the Spirit particles in his palm to stop his decent, Chad and Tatsuki both flip as they near the ground and land in crouched positions, Yoruichi lands on her feet showing cats really do always land on their feet, Orihime recreates her Shield to soften her landing, and Uryu just lands softly on his feet. Ichigo lets go of the air and lands on his feet as everyone is dusting themselves off and just scowls.

* * *

Yoruichi turns to Orihime and says "Stupid Girl! I tried to warn you that this would happen! Its why I told you not to Use your powers and just Keep Moving. You could have Killed us All!" Orihime bows her head and says "I'm incredibly sorry Yoruichi-San…please forgive me." Tatsuki steps up and places her hand on her Best female friends shoulder and looks at Yoruichi and says "Don't be so hard on her Yoruichi-Sensei, she had no idea what would happen and was just trying to give us a little more time to get through. Besides we're all ok, not a scratch so no harm no foul." the cat sighs at this as everyone looks around and Ichigo says "So this is the Soul Society? Looks like a bit of a dump if you ask me. And where are all the Shinigami?" Yoruichi looks at him and says "Ok it seems your teacher didn't tell you about how the Soul Society is set up so I'll do it. The Soul Society is divided into 2 distinct areas, Where the Shinigami reside is called the Seireitei, if you look over there you'll see it, its in the direct center of Soul Society. Where we are now is where the common souls reside, called the Rukongai, Also known as the Wondering Soul city. Now the Rukongai has 320 districts, and is divided into 80 districts to the North, South, East, And West, in each direction the farther in you go the worse it gets, the first District of each direction is the best as they are the closest to the Seireitei."

* * *

Ichigo spots some homes and starts to head in that direction, causing the others to look on in confusion as Uryu says "where are you going Kurosaki?" the orange haired boy turns to them and says "I'm going towards those Houses, I figure the people there should know where I can find Byakuya Kuchiki." and continues walking off as if it's the most obvious thing in the world. The others sweat drop at this as Yoruichi says "Ichigo Stop! You'll never get into the Seireitei!" the teen just waves her off but as he approaches an enormous wall with a gate appears in front of him stopping his advance, and then everyone notices a Giant shadow descending upon them as a literal Mountain of a Man lands in front of the Orange headed teen blocking his path.

* * *

Everyone coughs from the dust his landing caused and as it clears they see just how large he is, the man before them is at least 30 feet tall, His hair is tied into a pony-tail, which extends down his waist. He has long sideburns, which continue down onto his neck and long enough to be tied up in small pony-tail like tufts. He wears armor on his left shoulder and upper arm, plus a red hat with tassels. The left side of his chest is left exposed by his uniform. The girls are slightly scared by this man, while Chad and Uryu have a slight looks of excitement in their eyes, however the man looks down and sees the orange haired Shinigami who says "Oi! Who are you Big guy?" the giant looks at him and says in a booming voice "My Name is Jidanbo Ikkanzaka! And I am the Gate Keeper of the White Road Gate! Who dares to try to Enter Seireitei?!" Ichigo scowls and says "Me and My Friends Do. So if you would Step aside and let us in I really don't want to have to hurt you."

* * *

the giant laughs at this and says "you think you can hurt me Little man? I have guarded this gate for 300 Years and never in all that time has Anyone ever defeated me and passed through! You have courage I'll give you that." he takes out an Enormous Axe that's as big as he is as he notices Ichigo's friends getting into their stances, Uryu with his Energy Bow already active, Tatsuki in her Martial Arts stance, Chad starting to form his Armor on his right arm, and Orihime with her hands up near her Hairpins. Suddenly the giant man brings his Axe down in a sideways slashing motion causing a wall of earth to come up around him and Ichigo Blocking the others view as they scream the boys name and he says "My Fights are One on One! No helping!" Ichigo yells "Its Alright Guys! I'm fine! Just stand Back and Let me handle this! I'll Beat this guy in no Time and then we can Save Rukia!" the others grumble about this but just relax their stances a bit anyway as Jidanbo laughs again and says "I like your Confidence but I'm afraid I'm going to have to kill you now. Nothing personal!"

* * *

Ichigo smirks as he unsheathes his Sword and holds it up in a Loose guard as the Giant raises his Right arm with the axe high up into the air and says "No one has ever survived this Attack! Jupon Jidanda Matsuri!" as he brings his axe down on Ichigo 10 times in a row quickly, knocking up a bunch of dust. Jidanbo smirks thinking he's won, however when the dust clears it shows Ichigo holding off the giant axe with the tip of his Katana. The giant man looks on and says "Impressive! You Must truly be Strong to have warded off My first attack with only the tip of your sword! Alright then lets see how you Do with my Ultimate Technique!" He Brings out a Second Axe with his Left Hand and raises both axes up and says "Banzai Jidanda Matsuri!" as he brings both axes down with tremendous force, however before they can connect Ichigo Brings up his Katana, and Slashes with such power and force it Breaks the Axes into pieces, he then hit's the big man in the Gut with an open palmed thrust, bringing him to his knees from the strength behind the blow.

* * *

Ichigo sheaths his katana as the giant man regains his breath and says "You have Defeated me…You're a better Warrior then I…and for that I shall allow you entrance through the gate." Ichigo smiles at this and says "Really? Thanks. You know your not so Bad Jidanbo-San." with that the Giant man gets to his feet, walks over to the gate and places his hands under the bottom and with a great Heave lifts the gate up, but as he gets it up everyone notices that he seems frightened, the teen Shinigami seeing this walks past the giant and sees an unusually thin and tall man with very sharp features giving him a skeletal appearance. He bears unusual silver hair, with his eyes squinted, wearing the usual Shinigami Shihakusho but with a Long white Haori without sleeves over it.

* * *

Jidanbo looks at the man in fear and says "3rd Squad Captain, Gin Ichimaru." the now named Gin while smiling says "What do you think your doing? it's the gate guards Job to keep people Out not to let them in. tisk tisk." he moves so fast that no one sees and Cuts open Jidanbo's Left arm causing the giant to try to keep the gate up with his right, Ichigo seeing this unsheathes his katana and goes to rush Gin while saying "You'll Wish you'd never done that!" Gin draws his own blade and says "Shoot To Kill Him. Shinso!" as his blade glows and extends at the Teen Shinigami incredibly fast, Ichigo has just enough time to bring his own sword up to block, however he's launched into Jidanbo and both of them are launched out into Rukongai, and as the gate closes back up the last they see of the Captain is him waving and saying "Good Bye Ryoka Boy. See you around." and with that the gate closes and leaves the Group of teens outside of Seireitei.

* * *

Annnd Cut. well theres Chapter 2 of Bleach A different Outcome. Now i been getting questions about Zangetsu and to answer those people who have asked. No Ichigo will not be getting Zangetsu, instead Zangetsu will end up Going to his Sister Karin at a later date. However that doesnt mean Ichigo wont be able to use Getsuga Tensho, as i Fully plan to have had Adam Teach him to use it as Ichigo is a Kurosaki and all Kurosaki's are able to unleash Getsuga Tensho with their blades. Now next chapter will see Orihime demonstrate her healing shield to repair Jidanbo's Arm, along with the group staying with that old guy in district one and meeting Ganju. Also next chapter will most likely be the introduction of Kukaku As well! So ichigo finally gets to Meet his teacher's Niece and second Nephew. anyway thats all for now. As always read and Review. Until Next time!


	4. Chapter 3:Enter the Shibas!

Ok first i want to say that i do not own Bleach or any of its characters. all i do own is my OCs. Now this chapter introduces Kukaku and Ganju Shiba, as well as Renji Abari a bit. in 2 chapters i'm going to put up a poll on my profile page about who i should pair Ichigo with in this story so look forward to that. and for those who didnt read the end note of chapter two and are wondering. Ichigo will NOT get or have Zangetsu. I'll likely give him to Karin Kurosaki later on in this story. anyway lets get the chapter started.

"Moron"Human/Shinigami Speech

_"Fool"Human/Shinigami Thought/ Flashbacks_

**"Dumbass"Zanpakuto Spirit/Hollow Speech**

_**"Shit"Zanpakuto Spirit/Hollow Thought**_

* * *

**Chapter 3:The Shibas and 14 days for conspiracy**

Last time

Jidanbo looks at the man in fear and says "3rd Squad Captain, Gin Ichimaru." the now named Gin while smiling says "What do you think your doing? it's the gate guards Job to keep people Out not to let them in. tisk tisk." he moves so fast that no one sees and Cuts open Jidanbo's Left arm causing the giant to try to keep the gate up with his right, Ichigo seeing this unsheathes his katana and goes to rush Gin while saying "You'll Wish you'd never done that!" Gin draws his own blade and says "Shoot To Kill Him. Shinso!" as his blade glows and extends at the Teen Shinigami incredibly fast, Ichigo has just enough time to bring his own sword up to block, however he's launched into Jidanbo and both of them are launched out into Rukongai, and as the gate closes back up the last they see of the Captain is him waving and saying "Good Bye Ryoka Boy. See you around." and with that the gate closes and leaves the Group of teens outside of Seireitei.

* * *

Now

After landing hard, Jidanbo howls in pain from his arm while Ichigo merely huffs in annoyance, gets up and dusts himself off. Looking at the giant man and his wound he looks to his friends and says "Anyone know how to Patch up wounds?" Orihime rushes over quickly and says "Ayame, Shun'ō! Soten Kisshun! I Reject!" as two of her hair pins glow and fly out forming an Oval barrier around the Giant man's arm, Ichigo watches in awe as the wound slowly begins to stitch itself back together under the Burnt orange haired girls power. As Yoruichi walks towards the teenage Shinigami, the residents of Rukongai begin to gather around the group, the cat hops up onto Ichigo's shoulder and proceeds to scratch his face to hell, causing the boy to throw the cat and yell out " What the Hell was that For you stupid Cat?! You could Seriously injure someone with those freakin Claws!" Yoruichi glares and says "That was for being such a Huge Idiot! I told you that you wouldn't be able to just Walk right into the Seireitei! But instead of listening to me you just did what you wanted. Your Lucky to be Alive right now! That guy was one of the 13 captains of the Gotei, Gin Ichimaru, if he'd really wanted to Kill you then you and Jidanbo-San both Would be dead right now!" the teen scoffs at this and says "I could have handled that guy, I managed to block his released Zanpakuto without even releasing mine so he cant be to powerful. Besides I managed to save Jidanbo-San from being killed."

* * *

The cat sighs at this and is about to continue reprimanding him when a throat clears and they turn to find an old man standing there smiling at them. The old man looks at them and says "I would like to thank you for putting your life on the line for Jidanbo-Chan. You see we of the West Rukongai have a deep respect and care for the man…he has always treated us all with the utmost care, and always goes out of his way to help us. As a reward for your deed I would like to invite you to my home for dinner." Yoruichi bows her cat head at this and says "we would be honored Venerable Elder." Ichigo scratches his head and says "yeah that would be great, I'm kind of hungry and I'm sure Orihime will be starved after all the energy she's used today." the old man nods at this as they turn to find Orihime releasing her technique, showing Jidanbo's arm wound has been nearly completely healed, the orange haired girl sways on her feet but is caught instantly by her best friend Tatsuki who smiles at her and says "it's Alright Orihime I got ya. You did a good job so just rest for now."

* * *

she puts Orihime's arm around her shoulders as the girl smiles back and says "thank you Tatsuki-Chan. I'm sorry that I always seem to lean on you." the black haired girl waves her off saying "Eh that's what friends are for Orihime, friends are there to lean on for support, your friends are the people who do the things your not able to do yourself. Never forget I'm your friend and whenever you need someone to lean on I'll always be there." this causes the orange haired girl to smile a bit brighter as Ichigo clears his throat to get everyone's attention and says "alright everybody, this old guy has offered to feed us and let us stay at his place for a bit while we plan out our next move, so lets follow him to his place. He assures me that the citizens will take care of Jidanbo-San from here out." they all nod at this while Orihime looks a bit apprehensive till Ichigo says "don't worry Orihime, he assures me they would never harm Jidanbo-San because he has all they're respect and admiration. You should really focus on yourself right now, you look nearly spent." the girl nods at him as they all fall instep behind the old man to head to his home in the 1st district.

* * *

A few hours later when everyone has been fed, they begin to discuss what they should do from here, with Ichigo suggesting they just destroy the walls around Seireitei, and Yoruichi turns to him and says "that's not possible, the walls of the Seireitei are made of a Special stone called Sekkiseki it's a special material that Blocks all spiritual energy. It emits waves that break down spiritual energy, so no mater how many attacks you launch at the walls it wont even leave a scratch." Ichigo groans at this as Yoruichi says "Also the other Gates are at least a 10 day journey from here and would be a waste to go to. No we have to enter the Seireitei without using the Gates…Elder would you happen to know the region where Kukaku Shiba resides?" the old man reacts in surprise and disbelief, when suddenly there is a noise outside and a man comes flying through the door, knocking it down. He is followed in by a boar. The old man looks to the man who just came in and says "what are you doing Here Ganju? You shouldn't be here. Go Home right now."

* * *

the man now known as Ganju looks up and notices all the people in the room but his eyes narrow when he sees Ichigo as he stands up and says "What the hell is a Fucking Shinigami doing here old man?!" this shocks everyone by the anger in his voice but before they can say anything he walks over and grabs Ichigo by the face and says "What the hell are you doing here you Damn Shinigami?!" this angers the orange haired boy and he punches Ganju in the face causing him to let go of Ichigo and stumble back as the boy stands and says "Are you trying to start a fight with me Ugly?" Ganju holding his bleeding nose says "Me? You're the one trying to start a fight! You're the one who hit me!" Tatsuki looks at the old man and says "who is this Jackass Jii-San?" Ganju surprised they don't know who he is says "Who am I you ask? I am the Number one Boss of West Rukongai and greatest hater of Shinigami! Ganju-Sama!" everyone sweat drops at this introduction as Ganju Lunges at Ichigo attacking him and knocking him outside of the house into the street. Uryu, Orihime, and Tatsuki all get up to follow but find their path barred by 4 men who are dressed similar to Ganju who are all riding on Boars.

* * *

Ganju stands over Ichigo and says "You Should leave now Shinigami scum. Because as long as I live I will never allow a Shinigami to reside in the west Rukongai!" Ichigo while on the ground begins to chant in a low voice "Carriage of thunder, bridge of a Spinning Wheel. With light, divide this into six!"" he then kicks Ganju in the face sending the man skidding 10 feet from him as he gets up with his fingers glowing and says "Bakudo #61: Rikujokoro!" as six spiritual bands slam into Ganju's midsection completely stopping his movements as the orange haired boy dusts himself off and says "There that's better. I'm not going to waste my time and energy messing with an idiot like you." the other man attempts to struggle in his binds as the old man says "Ganju stop this foolishness. Ichigo-San is a good Shinigami!" Ganju disregards these words and says "All Shinigami are the same! All Murdering, unforgivable Bastards! And when I get free of this I'll show you that you screwed with the wrong Man you Shinigami Bastard!"

* * *

as Ichigo goes to retort back they all hear an Alarm going off as one of Ganju's Underlings takes out a clock and looks at it saying "Boss I have bad news!" the bound man looks back and says "oh crap its Nine o'clock! I got to get free of this. Hey Carrot top let me go of this!" Ichigo scoffs and says "yeah right. If I let you go you'll just try to attack me again." Ganju shakes his head and says "As much as I'd LOVE to whoop your ass, I promise I wont attack you. Its Nine o'clock and if I don't get out of here now I'll be dead. So PLEASE release me." the orange headed teen scoffs at this as Tatsuki says "Let him go Ichigo, if he and his friends want to cause anymore trouble I'll pound em." as she cracks her knuckles. Ichigo looks at her and just sighs and nods as he releases the Kido, once free Ganju whistles and the boar from earlier rushes up to him, he mounts it and says "Alright boys lets go!" as they all take off, Ichigo yells "Great Shinigami hater you are running away!" the other man yells back "I have Somewhere to be! But wait right there until I come back! I'll Whoop your ass then!" and with that the 5 men vanish over the horizon.

* * *

Tatsuki looks at Ichigo and says "You aren't really going to sit here until that idiot returns are you?" the orange haired young man looks down at her slightly and says "Ofcourse not. Its like I said earlier, I'm not going to waste my energy on a moron like him. Besides we came here to rescue Rukia and that's what we're going to do." the black haired girl sighs in relief at this and looks at her oldest friend in a new light, finding him to be much more mature then the Ichigo she's used to, and begins to think how she likes this new Ichigo Kurosaki, but abruptly stops those thoughts and shakes her head mentally, turning and walking back into the house. Ichigo and the others follow Tatsuki not long after and head in. The next morning the group of 6 thanks the elder for his hospitality and proceeds to head off in the direction they were told Kukaku Shiba resides, with Ichigo wondering if this Kukaku is anything like his crazy uncle Adam.

* * *

After a long walk Ichigo groans and says "Are we even going the right way?" Uryu snorts at this and says "We have followed the Elder's Directions exactly as he gave them." Orihime gets a pondering look and says "say Yoruichi-San…why doesn't Kukaku-San live in a more populated area where he could be praised for having a way into the Seireitei?" Yoruichi turns back to the girl slightly and says "A quiet place is more suitable to Kukaku's personality. Infact the address may change but the design of the house is always distinctive enough that it can be identified with a Single glance." Tatsuki points at what appears to be a house with 2 giant sculptures of arms and hands holding a banner and says "You mean like that Yoruichi-Sensei?" everyone turns to look where she's pointing and sees it, Ichigo and Uryu pale at seeing the unusual design of Kukaku's home, while Yoruichi says "Impressive Theme…that's definitely Kukaku's Style." Uryu notices a large chimney, the top of which is sealed.

* * *

As they walk up the path to enter the house The group is stopped from entering the house by two guardians, two massive men who say "Halt! None may enter the Shiba House without the permission of Kukaku-Sama, any who attempt it shall be destroyed by use! I'm Koganehiko!" says the one on the right, the one on the left says "And I am Shiroganehiko!" as they leer at the teens they notice the black cat with them and instantly fall to their knees in front of it and say "Forgive Us for not noticing you Sooner Yoruichi-Sama!" the cat chuckles and says "its fine. We'd like to see Kukaku if its not much trouble." both men nod and stand back up as the right twin says "But of course, you and your group are free to enter Yoruichi-Sama." They open the door, which immediately leads down a flight of stairs to an underground room. The group follows them down looking around slightly nervous as they stop in front of a door which they knock on and Koganehiko announces the guests to his master "Kukaku-Sama we present to you Yoruichi-Sama and friends!" they open the door to reveal a woman sitting on a plush cushion with large breasts, a wooden arm, wearing what looks like bandages wrapped around her spiky black hair, smoking a pipe. Orihime, Ichigo, Chad, Tatsuki and Uryu are surprised to see that Kukaku is a woman.

* * *

The woman blows smoke and smiles when she sees the black cat and says "Ah Yoruichi. How good to see you my old friend, to what do I owe this visit?" Yoruichi steps forward and says "Good to see you to Kukaku you crazy bitch. But we came here because we need to ask you a favor." the woman chuckles at this and says "That's usually the case with you Yoruichi. Is this favor complicated? Because you know I like Complicated things." Yoruichi nods and says "Yes it is. We need you to help us to get into the Seireitei. Kisuke was able to get us this far but he couldn't deposit us straight into the Seireitei and as it is the walls have come down." Kukaku laughs at this, smacking her knee and says "Alright then I'll Help you out. Since that idiot Urahara is apart of this I cant refuse to help. However I don't know these people your with, and as I see a Shinigami with you, I want one of my Men to accompany you all into the Seireitei." with that she snaps her fingers as Shiroganehiko opens a door to reveal a man Kneeling on the ground with his head down, she says "this is my Little brother Ganju Shiba and he'll be going with you."

* * *

the others look to the man on the floor and instantly recognize him as the man from Rukongai, as he lifts his head to see them all and is stunned to see them all, the same going for the group. However instantly Ichigo and Ganju begin to fight each other, going back into their conflict from the day before. Kukaku having enough splits them up and bashes both over the head as she scolds Ganju and Ichigo for starting to fight each other, both men looking like children who were caught doing something bad under the woman's gaze, causing the others to sweat drop except Tatsuki who chuckles at it. After a thorough scolding She leads the group through a corridor. Uryu wonders how it is illuminated despite being underground and there being no signs of electricity wires. Kukaku reveals that she planted light vines between the walls and ceiling. They enter a large room with a column in the centre. When Ichigo says "what the hell is that Huge Column?" Kukaku says "I'll us this to send you all into the Seireitei from the Sky!" she gains a Maniacal gleam in her eyes and says "My name is Kukaku Shiba The Foremost Fireworks Expert in all of the Rukongai!"

* * *

Meanwhile in the Seireitei

Rukia looks at her old Friend and says "Can you say that again? I don't think I heard you right Renji." the red haired man with the headband looks at her and says "By Orders of the Central 46, You will be executed in 14 Days Time. It is the Job of Myself and these 4 guards to transfer you to the Shishinrō." Rukia lowers her head at this and says "very well, lets get this over with." and so with that her cell is unlocked and With a veil over her face and four cords attaching to a collar securing her to the guards, they bring her to a tower. Once she is inside the tower they release her and Renji says "through that window you can see the Sokyoku which shall be used to execute you in 14 days time." one of the guards looks at her and says "You can stare at it for the rest of your days. Its why this Tower is called the Shishinrō." with that the guard unties her hands and thanks Renji for escorting them.

* * *

Renji looks at her and sighs and says "Before I go I thought you should know…I heard that a group of 6 Ryoka attempted to break into the Seireitei the other day…one of them Sounded like Ichigo Kurosaki." at this Rukia's head snaps towards him with surprise in her eyes as she says "thank you Renji." with that the red haired Lieutenant walks away as the door to the tower closes on his oldest friend. After leaving, Renji wonders if he should have told her, as Ichimaru was the one who stopped them. Renji is distracted from his thoughts by Captain Sosuke Aizen who asks to talk with him in private. Aizen comments that he has not spoken much with Renji since he was transferred to Kenpachi's Division, and asks him if he is now in the Sixth Division. Renji confirms this and asks Aizen what he wanted to talk about. Aizen covers over the door and says that he heard that Rukia and Renji were friends since they were in Rukongai together. When Renji confirms this, Aizen asks him if he thinks her execution is deserved. Aizen comments that her crimes were not enough to sentence her to death over, and that the rapid retrieval and destruction of her Gigai, reduced waiting time for her execution and the use of the Sōkyoku are all suspicious. Aizen feels that somebody is orchestrating a conspiracy. Their conversation is interrupted when all captains are called to an emergency meeting.

* * *

Annnnd Cut. Well theres Chapter 3 of Bleach a Different Outcome. I showed Orihime using another of her powers. as well as Did the confrontation between Ganju and Ichigo a bit differently, since i figure that because Adam Instructed him, ichigo would know better then to waste energy on an opponent he could beat with his eyes closed so i had him bind Ganju before it could get TO serious. Also decided to show a little of whats going on in the Seireitei at the end there. Next chapter will most likely start off with the Captains Meeting and then go on to team Ichigo doing the training with that ball and then them being launched into the seireitei. So as always read and review. Untill Next time!


	5. Chapter 4:Project Shooting Star!

Disclaimer: I Do not own Bleach or any of its Characters. I do own any OCs i place into the story.

"Hmm"Human/Shinigami Speech

_"Damn"Human/Shinigami Thoughts/ Flashbacks_

**"Fool"Zanpakuto/Hallow Speech**

_**"Crap"Zanpakuto/Hallow Thought**_

* * *

**Chapter 4:Shooting Star Project.**

Last time

They enter a large room with a column in the centre. When Ichigo says "what the hell is that Huge Column?" Kukaku says "I'll us this to send you all into the Seireitei from the Sky!" she gains a Maniacal gleam in her eyes and says "My name is Kukaku Shiba The Foremost Fireworks Expert in all of the Rukongai!"

* * *

Now

The teens all look at her like she's grown a second head as she says "The Shiba Clan specializes in Fireworks. Koganehiko, Shiroganehiko! Remove the floor and Ceiling!" Both men says "yes Kukaku-Sama!" as they do as they're told and reveal that the column is actually a fireworks Station as she says "this is the Kukaku Cannon! My personal Fireworks Station." after saying this she takes a small orb out from behind her and tosses it at Ichigo. The orange haired teen catches it and says "what the hell is this?" the one armed woman smirks and says "Place your spiritual energy in it." not understanding why she wants him to do this, he just nods and proceeds to feed his Spirit energy into it causing it to light up and encase him in a sphere of energy easily. Everyone looks on at this and Kukaku whistles and says "I'm Impressed…I would have thought someone with reserves as deep as you would have problems with something so simple." The sphere dissipates as Ichigo stops feeding the orb his Spirit energy, the teen looks at her and says "yeah well I had a teacher who drilled proper Spiritual energy Control into me." Kukaku laughs and says "So Yoruichi who taught the brat? You or Kisuke?" before the cat can respond Ichigo says "Neither Yoruichi-san or Hat N' Clogs taught me…The man who taught me Was Adam Shiba." This causes Kukaku to stop laughing and Ganju's face to get stuck in a look of shock as his older sister says "Adam-Oji Taught you? But that's not possible…he Vanished 200 years ago…Tou-Sama and the clan elders declared him Dead."

* * *

The orange headed teen runs his hands through his hair and says "Well he's pretty spry for a Dead guy. He's also a Slave driving, Psycho with no understanding of the word Limits…I swear he nearly killed me like a dozen times in our training. Is being Crazy a Genetic trait that All Shiba's Have?" the one armed woman's eye twitches as Ganju says lowly "Only a trait shared between Oji and Sis…."said sister glares at him and says "what was that Ganju-Chan?" the man starts sweating and says "Nothing Big Sis…I didn't say a word…I was just saying how it sounds like Oji being that he was always kind of crazy." Kukaku eyes her little brother a for a few more minutes before turning back to the teens and says "Alright well You Carrot top will be telling all about your time with Adam-Oji later. For now since he has this down I want the rest of you to practice with the orb and get a feel for making the sphere. Later you'll all be making a Super Sphere and I'll be launching you from the Kukaku Cannon straight at the Seireitei." as Shiroganehiko and Koganehiko come around handing each an orb.

* * *

She says "alright first Training then after that is Grub time, then its Time For Blast Off! Hahahahaha!" as she directs them to the training room and after they're all gone Ganju turns to Kukaku and says "Do you seriously Plan to help them sis? Because I have no desire to help some Shinigami not even if he was trained by Oji-san." she glares at him and says "Ganju Don't ever bring that up Again. Now get out of here, go Help them train or something." seeing the cold look in her eyes Ganju walks away looking Dejected as the one armed woman looks up to the sky and thinks _"Adam-Oji…why did you train that brat?…you never trained anyone unless they showed exceptional promise. And why now after 200 years make your presence known?…Everything that has befallen the Shiba Clan started with your Abandonment…Arashi took the Yamamoto name and never went beyond a 7__th__ seat…Sayame-Chan gave up on being a Shinigami…Tou-Sama died as a 3__rd__ seat…and then Nii-Sama was killed by another Shinigami 50 years ago…why Oji-San…damn it."_

* * *

Meanwhile Back in Seireitei

Renji has been ordered to wear his lieutenant armband, along with all other lieutenants. Renji meets up with Lieutenants Tetsuzaemon Iba, Momo Hinomori, and Rangiku Matsumoto in the waiting room. Rangiku says "everyone is so Busy with their own Missions its taking a long time to locate all the Lieutenants and Captains." Renji nods and looks at Momo who seems stressed out and says "Hey Momo you look kind of out of it. Is everything alright?" the short Brown haired girl looks at the tall red head and says "Its just that…Captain Aizen seems distracted and I'm worried for him." Renji places a comforting hand on her shoulder and says "I'm sure everything is just fine Momo. don't worry so much." however he thinks to himself that he doesn't know what Aizen is up to.

* * *

Back at the Shiba Residence

Everyone continues to train to get the hang of Flowing their Spiritual energy into the orbs and create Solid and Stable spheres. Already Uryu and Tatsuki have managed it however Chad and Orihime are finding it a bit difficult. Kūkaku pours a drink and looking at a hanging picture of her older brother says "I'm Sorry Nii-San for offering help to a Shinigami like the one who Killed you. However Knowing you…if I didn't help, you would most likely Scold me for not helping…were you still alive…because you always loved Shinigami and died as a Shinigami." she then downs the drink. After a little while Chad and Orihime finally manage to get making the sphere down as one of Ganju's Lackeys comes in and says "Dinner is ready everyone." they all nod and turn to go eat however before Ichigo can walk in Ganju stops him and says "are they really that important?" the orange haired teen looks at him and says "Who?" the other man says "the Shinigami your trying to rescue…are they really that important to you that you would risk your life to save them?" Ichigo nods and says "Yeah I guess she is." Ganju says "why? What did she do for you to make her so important?" The teen Shinigami says "I owe her a favor. She saved mine and my families lives by giving her powers to me. And now because of that she's going to be executed." Hearing this Ganju decides to do some training and takes an orb and walks off with it, Ichigo just ignores him and heads in to eat.

* * *

Meanwhile Once again In Seireitei

the Shinigami captains have begun a meeting with the subject of it being Gin Ichimaru. Said man steps out of his place in line and says "Say Captain-Commander…is it really necessary to have all of tha captains of Soul Society present for a meeting about Little ole me?" before the old Captain-Commander who stands at the head of the 2 lines of captains can speak a tall man with Spiky black hair with bells on the spikes, wearing a frayed Haori steps forward this is 11th Squad Captain Kenpachi Zaraki who says "what I want to know is why you failed to kill the Intruders Gin?" Gin puts a finger to his chin and says "Oh? My senses must be getting dull because I could swear I did Kill him." then a man who resembles a Demented Clown with a weird hairdo steps up, This man is 12th Squad Captain Mayuri Kurotsuchi who says "Your such a Liar Ichimaru! As a captain you should be able to detect if someone has died or not! I believe you Deliberately let them go and are just using Carelessness as an excuse for your actions!" Just then the head Captain bangs his cane on the floor and says "the reason you were all called here is because Captain Ichimaru Acted without orders and failed. Now this is unusual and requires a Prompt explanation!"

* * *

Back at the Shiba's

Everyone except Ganju is sat around the table eating, when suddenly Kukaku looks at Ichigo and says "So carrot top spill. How did you come to know Adam-Oji…and what's more get training from him?" the others are interested in this as except for Yoruichi who knew Ichigo was with the man for 13 days. The orange headed boy swallows his food and says "what's to tell? The night the Shinigami we came here to save was taken I was left laying in the street in my spirit form, I was bleeding out and feeling down about not being able to stop her being taken. It was raining that night…hard…suddenly I was pulled out of my self loathing by the sound of footsteps on the wet pavement." everyone listens with rapt attention, with Some tears falling from Orihime and even Tatsuki's eyes. Ichigo takes a sip of some water and continues on "at first I disregarded the sound…I figured whoever it was wouldn't see me as I was in spirit form…so I was shocked when I heard my name directly. I looked up to see the man who had spoken to me and saw an averaged height man,about 5'10, he was wearing an Armani suit, had blue eyes and blonde hair which was covered by a Fedora and looked almost like he pitied my situation. I was shocked he saw me and questioned it, however he waved it off and offered to save my life. I agreed and then passed out."

* * *

Tatsuki and Orihime wipe their eyes and each take sips of the juice they're drinking as Ichigo takes another bite of food and washes it down with water and says "After that I woke up a day later in a place I didn't recognize, I was bandaged up and more then that I realized I was Alive and back in my physical body. Then the same man came in to the room I was in with some food. We talked for awhile, he introduced himself as former 10th Squad Captain Adam Shiba and then he offered to help me to get my Shinigami powers back and train me in how to properly use them. I immediately agreed and a few hours later found myself in an Underground training facility underneath his house." Kukaku rubs her chin and says "How did he help you get Shinigami powers back?" at this the Teen grips his sword still in in its sheath and says "With this. He said that ordinarily he'd have to cut my soul chain and give me three days to find my Inner Shinigami Powers. However he cut my soul chain and gave me 2 Days to make a connection to this Zanpakuto and pass its test…he said it would awaken my sleeping Shinigami powers if I passed its test. Which I did and that's how I became a Shinigami again." This shocks even Yoruichi as she didn't know that Ichigo's Zanpakuto was a previously Owned Zapakuto, meaning that the Spirit inside of it had accepted Ichigo as its new Master and partner.

* * *

Kukaku however says "and after that Oji-san trained you in all the Shinigami arts I bet…Ofcourse he would…when he took on a student he always trained them in all the arts." Ichigo nods at this as the one armed woman looks at him and says "Did Oji-San tell you WHY he abandoned the Soul Society….Why he Abandoned the Shiba Clan?" The orange headed boy looks at her and says "Not really…he didn't go into detail…he just said he left for Personal reasons…said something about having issues and not wanting to hurt the ones he loved. that's all I could get out of him about it." with that everyone finishes their food and Kukaku says "alright…well I think its about time to get started on all of you working together to create the Cannonball. You'll all have to place at least one hand or in Yoruichi's case Paw" She smirks at the cat and continues "On to the Orb and channel your Spiritual Energy into it. Remember not to lose concentration or it'll explode." they all walk back into the training room where Ganju is laying Passed out with an Orb next to him, Kukaku walks up and Kicks him and says "wake up you Big idiot." as she continues to kick him in the ribs, after 5 minuets of this Ganju gets up holding his ribcage, cringing and says "jeez sis you didn't have to kick me so many times." she just looks at him and he shuts up.

* * *

And so they all get to work on creating a Sizable enough Sphere for all of them. After 2 hours of this they've got it down and Kukaku claps and says "alright well since you all seem to have this down I think we can get underway! Koganehiko! Shiroganehiko! Prepare the Kukaku Cannon for Launch!" the two men chorus "Hai Kukaku-Sama!" as they prepare the fireworks cannon Ganju slinks off somewhere. Once the cannon is prepared Ganju reappears wearing his Special battle suit as Ichigo looks at him and says "What's with the Ridiculous outfit?" Ganju looks at him and says "My Older brother was betrayed and killed by his Shinigami partner. I was very young when my brother was killed so I don't remember all the details, so I want to know why my brother never spoke out against Shinigami. If I come with you I might just find out why. So I'm going to help you save this Shinigami friend of yours." Kukaku looks at her brother and says "If you want to go then make sure that you don't run away. Give everything you got!" Ganju nods and says "ah I intend to Sis." she nods and says "alright its time to go!" so they all load up into the Cannon, when the opening closes they proceed to all put a hand on the orb.

* * *

They hear Kukaku's voice say "alright everyone I'm going to Fire you using flower-Crane cannon Launch Method 2. Ganju you Ready?!" Ganju replies "Yes Sis I'm ready!" the one armed woman says "Ok!" Yoruichi looks at all of them and says "Everyone stay close together, don't take any Unnecessary risks. And if you encounter any captain class Shinigami Run away. Remember our Mission is to Rescue Rukia and nothing more." at this she gives an extra long look to Ichigo who just scowls. Kukaku then begins the launch procedures, Yoruichi looks at them and says "everyone Combine your spirit energy and make the cannonball Now!" they all do as she says and pool their energy creating an enormous cannon ball around themselves. Kukaku says "Flower-Crane Cannon Launch Method Two: Kagizaki!" and with that they're launched from the cannon on a direct course with the Barrier around Seireitei. As she watches them leave Kukaku says to herself "Be careful Ganju" In mid-air, Ganju starts the second part of the Flower-crane cannon launch method two and tells everybody to adjust their spiritual energy to his. Ganju starts the incantation, Everyone manages to lower their spirit energy to match his. He finishes the incantation just as they hit the spiritual energy shield around the Seireitei.

* * *

Meanwhile At the same time

Gin tells Yamamoto that he has no explanation and that he won't attempt to defend his carelessness. Aizen, however, interrupts, but before he can say anything, a large announcement rings over the Seireitei, "ATTENTION ALL SQUADS! ATTENTION ALL SQUADS! INTRUDERS IN THE SEIREITEI! REPEAT INTRUDERS IN THE SEIREITEI!" the captains wonder if it's the same intruders as last time. Kenpachi leaves the meeting and his lieutenant a small Pink haired girl joins him asking "Are you going after the Intruders Kenny?" the tall man looks at her and says "I am. I want to know how they survived a fight with Ichimaru." Yamamoto tells the other "In Light of this recent news Gin Ichimaru's Punishment will be postponed until a later time. You are all dismissed, return to your stations an prepare your squads to deal with the intruders." Outside of the meeting, Aizen asks Gin "Do you think you can get away with this?" but Gin says "I don't know what Your talkin about Captain Aizen." Tōshirō overhears their conversation, as they split off to deal with the Invasion of the Seireitei. Inside the Seireitei, the Shinigami have been searching all night for supposed intruders but found nothing. Just as they are about to return to their barracks, they spot the approaching cannonball. Panic ensures as the Shinigami try to figure out what it is. Within the cannonball, Yoruichi says "everyone infuse the Cannonball with All of your spirit Energy and harden it as much as Possible! This will soften our impact!" with that they do as she says as the Cannonball crashes into the streets of the Seireitei with a resounding BOOM.

* * *

Annnnd Cut. Well theres Chapter 4 of Different Outcome. Now in this chapter i kept going back and forth between the shiba house and Seireitei, i did that to show what is going on in seireitei while team ichigo is preparing at the shiba house. Now Ichigo revealed to Kukaku and Ganju that their uncle who they thought was dead isnt and trained him. i did this for a reason which will be revealed later. Next chapter begins what i like to call the TRUE invasion. Everyone is going to end up not following Yoruichi's instructions to stay together and go off in different directions, starting with good old Ichigo. anyway please as always read and review. oh and please vote on the poll i have up on my profile about what woman to pair ichigo with in this story. Untill Next time!


	6. Chapter 5:Intruders!

Ok well first off i want to say that As of Tonight i'm ending my Poll on who to pair Ichigo with as its already been up 2 weeks so whoever wins will be who hes paired with so get your votes in before that out of the way i hope you all enjoy this 5th chapter of Bleach a Different Outcome.

"Crap"Human/Shinigami Speech

_"Shit"Human/Shinigmai Thoughts/ Flashbacks_

**"Fool"Zanpakuto Spirit Speech**

_**"Idiot"Zanpakuto Spirit Thought**_

**"Die!"Hollow Speech**

_**"Damn"Hollow Thoughts.**_

* * *

**Chapter 5: Intruders!**

_Last time_

_Within the cannonball, Yoruichi says "everyone infuse the Cannonball with All of your spirit Energy and harden it as much as Possible! This will soften our impact!" with that they do as she says as the Cannonball crashes into the streets of the Seireitei with a resounding BOOM._

* * *

Now

Within her tower Rukia sighs and says "The patch of sky through my window is so Tiny.." The sky then begins to glow and Rukia wonders what is happening. Elsewhere in Seireitei Aizen marvels at how the intruders were not destroyed on impact with the Seireitei shield. Back with Ichigo and his friends, the Cannon ball breaks apart revealing the 7 of them to the Seireitei. Yoruichi clears her throat and says "alright Everyone, remember what I said stay together, don't get separated and if you come across Lieutenant or Captain Class Shinigami run. Now Ichigo this is especially important for you as…" turns and finds that Ichigo is already gone, her eyes widen and she says "did any of you see where Ichigo went?" Chad grunts and says "He blurred away just as I looked at him, I don't know where he went though. Sorry I'm not much help." She sighs and says "if he blurred away then that means he probably used Flash Step to go in one direction. Alright nothing we can do now, I'll go after him later. For now follow me." they all nod at her as she hops up on a roof and begins to run in one Direction with them following on the ground.

* * *

With the Orange haired teen, he comes out of his Flash steps and looks around and says "Dammit, where the hell am I? I've no idea where I'm going, maybe I should find someone and ask directions." as he rounds the Next corner he finds two Shinigami standing there waiting. Ichigo raises his eyebrows and says "wow you guys found me pretty quick didn't you?" the bald one says "not at all. We've been hiding right here because we didn't feel like deploying. But I have to say We're very lucky to have one of the intruders land right in our Laps!" as he begins to do some weird dance, the second man who looks a lot like a female with shoulder length black hair and a few odd colored hairs from his right eye says "However its very Unlucky for you Ryoka boy." the bald man becomes Annoyed and stops his Lucky dance and says "are you stupid or something? I'm givin ya a chance to escape!" Ichigo scoffs at this and says "I had no intention of Escaping…in fact I was intending to beat the both of you into the ground and then get some info from you." the black haired man says "Ikkaku may I remind you that if we stand around much longer then others will come with whom we will have to share credit." the now named Ikkaku says "I know Yumichika, I'll hurry my lucky dance. Kid you have until I finish it to escape." the orange haired boy just continues to stand there not budging. Eventually Ikkaku finishes his dance and says "why didn't you run?" Ichigo responds "Because, If your stronger then I am then you could just run me down…however if your weaker then me then I have to Defeat you." Ikkaku takes Ichigo's words as a signal to attack and does so but Ichigo dodges.

* * *

They begin to fight and Ikkaku Smirks and says "you got some pretty good Moves kid." They exchange a few more blow before each is able to scratch the other just above the eye. Ikkaku uses the pause in their fight to say "what's your Name Kid? Mine is Ikkaku Madarame, 3rd seat of the 11th Division." the orange haired boy says "I'm Ichigo Kurosaki." the bald man laughs at this and says "Hey our names start the same way. How about we be friends?" Ichigo shakes his head and says "no thanks." Ikkaku frowns but then he applies septic to the cut above his eye to stop the bleeding. Noticing Ichigo wiping blood from above his eye he says "you Behave just like an Amateur. taking your hand off the hilt of your sword to wipe the blood from Your eyes - a pointless gesture as the cuts above the eye bleed profusely." Ichigo scowls at this and says "yeah well I don't have some stupid cut salve to put on it like you do." the bald man chuckles at this and says "Your movements and reactions are first rate but your behavior is that of a novice. Who was your Master?" the orange headed teen says "I'm not really sure he can be called my master, as he only trained me for 13 days." Ikkaku says "who was he?" Ichigo looks at him and replies "Adam Shiba."

* * *

Ikkaku instantly recognizes the name and says "well then if that's the Case…then it would be rude of me not to go all out against you!" with that he combines the back of his sword hilt with his sheath and spins it above his head as he calls out "Grow! Hozukimaru!" as his Zanpakuto glows and extends to become a Spear with a wax wood shaft. The pommel also has a red horsehair tassel, he spins it a few times before taking a strong stance with it. Ichigo raises his eyebrow and says "is that your Shikai? A Spear?" Ikkaku shakes his head and says "Don't Misjudge, you'll find Hozukimaru is full of surprises!" and they resume their fight. Ichigo continues to dodge before Ikkaku says "Split! Hozukimaru!" as he uses the special ability of his Zanpakuto and reveals it to be a bladed Sansetsukon, not a spear. He manages to cut Ichigo on his right forearm and says "that must hurt a lot. You probably cant even hold up your Zanpakuto anymore." Ichigo however Rips off a strip of his Blue Haori and uses it to bandage his forearm calmly and counter attacks, destroying the wall behind Ikkaku in the process. He turns towards Ikkaku and says "the fight isn't over Yet. Soon you'll be the one who wont be able to hold his sword." the bald man replies "you talk big kid. What's the basis for your confidence!" he then resumes his Attack and comments "your to Slow!" They continue to fight and Ikkaku manages to throw Ichigo back.

* * *

Ikkaku comments "the movements of my Hozukimaru are hard to follow, they must confuse a Novice like yourself." Ichigo gets up and says "Not at all, in fact I'm having no problems following your movements." he reveals that he was able to tear some of Hozukimaru's red tassel and says "Infact my eyes have become used to your Movements." Ikkaku then notices that Hozukimaru has been damaged and is shocked to realize that Ichigo did this using his bare-hands. Ichigo resumes his attacks, dramatically increasing his speed and says "Like I said its you who wont be able to hold your Sword!" Ichigo lands a devastating blow that cuts Hozukimaru and gives Ikkaku a deep cut across his chest. Ichigo begins to Put his sword away as he sees Hozukimaru revert to its sealed state and says "You should put your blade away. This battle is over and you've lost." Ikkaku refuses, saying "I'm Not some coward who surrenders to Escape death!" he picks up his sword and begins to walk towards Ichigo who has a flashback of his training with Adam and says "your To damn Slow." as he slashes him again. Ikkaku falls to the ground and comments "I was so Unlucky…to get an opponent like you." Ichigo shakes his head and says "no we were both Unlucky."and with that Ikkaku passes out.

* * *

Ichigo then turns to Yumichika and says "you want to go next?" just before the effeminate man can answer they hear running and Yumichika turns in time to be crashed into by Ganju. Ganju gets up, dusts himself off, notices Ichigo and says "there you are Ichigo! Why'd you run off for huh? I was looking all over for you." Ichigo says "Ganju where are the others?" the man scratches his head and says "no Clue, I left them to find your dumb ass." with that the two begin to argue until Yumichika interrupts and glares at Ganju. Ganju calls Yumichika a woman, angering him slightly and causes him to go after the idiot Shiba. Ganju runs away with Yumichika in hot pursuit, Ichigo then takes ikkaku's sword and applies the Septic to their wounds. After a few little while he turns as he hears Ikkaku Laughing and says "Does your friend behave weird often?" the bald man says "you've no Idea Ichigo. So why are you here? Why did you invade the Seireitei?" Ichigo waves him off and says "so Zanpakuto return to their sealed state when their owner is either to injured to fight or knocked out huh?" Ikkaku realizes Ichigo is holding Hozukimaru and says "Hey give me back my Zanpakuto!"

* * *

the orange haired teen tosses it to him and says "I just borrowed it for the medicine inside of it. Though I used all of it to treat the both of us it don't seem to be doing very much." When Ikkaku gives out to him, Ichigo thinks he is being miserly, but Ikkaku reveals that he is ashamed to have been saved by the enemy, saying that if he could move, he would kill Ichigo. Ichigo replies that he does not really care if he thanks him or not and asks him "where is Rukia Kuchiki being Held at?" Ikkaku is surprised by the question, and asks "why do you want to know something like that." the orange haired teen says "because I intend to save her." A stunned Ikkaku asks "how many of you Ryoka are there? There must be at least 7 or 8 of you right?" Ichigo scowls and says "there are 6 people and 1 cat." Ikkaku laughs so hard that his wound opens up again and after cursing himself says "6 people and a cat? Hahahahaha! that's Ridiculous! That many could never accomplish your goal! Hahahahaha" When he settles down again, he gives Ichigo exact directions, much to Ichigo's surprise and says "I don't give a shit what your intentions are. If I were you I'd Hurry because if you don't someone may find you if you stay here with me much longer." As Ichigo leaves, Ikkaku calls out "Hey Ichigo are you the strongest in your group? If so then look out for my Captain. He has no interest in the weak and if you're the strongest then he will seek you out." Ichigo asks "Is your captain strong?" the bald man chuckles and says "oh you'll know how strong he is if you survive the meeting." the orange haired boy asks "what's his name?" Ikkaku says "Kenpachi Zaraki, Captain of Squad 11, the Battle Division."

* * *

Meanwhile

Zaraki runs into another dead-end. Yachiru comes out and says "this is all your Fault Kenny! You have no sense of direction what so ever!" Kenpachi however says "we're only lost because I followed YOUR Intuition!" lets take another route." After they leave, Uryu and Orihime peak out from a nearby rooftop and Orihime says "Those two felt really strong Uryu-Kun…it's a really good thing they didn't notice us." The Quincy pushes his glasses up and says "That man is most likely just like Kurosaki…Strong but Stupid…so which way should we go Inoue-San?" Orihime points to a tower in the distance. As Uryu glances over to see what she is referring to, he sees a large Shinigami behind Orihime, preparing to strike her with his Zanpakuto. The Shinigami smashes his Zanpakuto into the roof, but Uryu saves Orihime. The girl blinks at being in the Quincy's Arms as the Shinigami says "You may have saved her but that doesn't really matter, because neither one of you will Live much longer."

* * *

Back with Ichigo

While running through the streets of Seireitei, Ichigo wonders where Ganju is. Remembering Ikkaku's words that Yumichika is the fifth strongest on the Eleventh Division, he decides that he has to go help him, but he cannot find him. Frustrated, Ichigo shouts "Ganju! Send up a Firework to Show me where you are you Moron!" However this Alerts several Shinigami who had been playing cards in a side street. They chase after Ichigo, who runs away, still shouting for Ganju. Nearby, a tired Ganju sits against a wall. Yumichika says "I must say you've done well Running from me so long. I also applaud your toughness. bravo. Is that voice I hear screaming for you a friend of yours? If so shouting will only bring Shinigami towards him." As he reaches into the satchel on his back, Ganju tells him "well if Ichigo is shouting like that then your buddy is prolly dead." Yumichika refutes this, saying "the 11th Division is the strongest in the Gotei 13, and Ikkaku is the third strongest member of the squad." Ganju throws a firework at the Shinigami's face and runs away.

* * *

As he runs, he turns and throws ten more fireworks at Ayasegawa, who slices through several of them. When Ganju tries to make a circular motion with his hand on the ground near an open pit, Yumichika kicks him in the chest he then asks Ganju "do you intend to Sacrifice yourself to defeat me?" Ganju asks "Now why would I do Something like that?" and forms a second circle on the ground behind his back. Yumichika attacks him again, but Ganju dodges, prompting the Shinigami to commend his stamina. The fireworks user thinks to himself _"I'm almost ready, this guy is really Underestimating me. However for my for my plan to work I need to catch this guy off guard." _Yumichika, however, then moves in for the kill. Unable to dodge, Ganju is cut on his back and rolls over the edge of the nearby pit, grabbing the edge with one hand. Responding to Yumichika's taunts about beauty, Ganju says "we simply have different views on Beauty. Only the Survivor gets to look cool!" He uses his free hand to turn part of the wall of the pit to sand, causing the ground underneath the Shinigami to give way. As Yumichika clings to the edge of the pit, Ganju uses him to help himself get out of the pit and quickly forms another circle on the ground to complete his earlier technique. as Ayasegawa leaps out of the pit, Ganju collapses a large section of the ground, sending it into the pit. Yumichika jumps into the air, but Ganju throws an extra large firework at him. Having defeated the Shinigami who had been chasing him, Ichigo witnesses the firework, simply saying "It sure took his ass Long enough."

* * *

Meanwhile

Yoruichi stands on a rooftop commenting on how she can sense clashes of reiatsu everywhere. She says "Everyone Please Stay Alive. I would never forgive myself if any of you died."

* * *

Elsewhere

Orihime and Uryu face off against the large Shinigami who is doing some sort of Count. Orihime looks at the boy and says "thank you for Saving me Ishida-Kun." Uryu just says "Don't mention it." He wears a Stern Expression and keeps his eyes on the Shinigami. Orihime comments in her head _"Ishida-Kun's whole Attitude has changed since just a moment ago, he's completely focused. And his movements are fast, for a brief moment he disappeared completely from my senses and before I knew what was happening he'd gotten me to safety." _She then reflects on something Yoruichi told her, Ishida remains a Quincy and as such the Shinigami are still his enemy. Just as she completes this thought, the big Shinigami's count reaches ten. The man then tells them "your time to Regret is over!" Ishida says "Inoue-san be prepared, he's about to attack." a moment later the Shinigami Does attack saying "you will both have eternity to Regret!" his attack sends Ishida stumbling off the roof as Orihime tries to strike back saying "Tsubaki! Koten Zanshun! I Reject!" as she uses her only offensive attack, However the Shinigami Laughs off the attack as he deals a grievous wound to Tsubaki. Tsubaki scolds Orihime for throwing him weakly before returning to her hairpin.

* * *

The large Shinigami berates Orihime saying "You have no Killing Intent behind your Attacks! Going by your display just now, while your attack would work against Hollows, it wont work against a Shinigami!" He then goes to finish her off but Ishida intervenes and says "If you want Killing Intent Shinigami then you will find plenty in my Bow." as he holds metal bow with an arrow of Spirit Energy in it. Based on his attack the Shinigami deduces that Uryu is a Quincy, as Orihime notes that Ishida's bow has changed completely. She then figures out that the change is due to Ishida's gloves and works out that, that's why Ishida trained by himself. The Shinigami begins to laugh and says "this should be fun! That woman's power as well as your Quincy powers are both projectiles! Allow my to show you my power? The power of Jirobo Ikkanzaka 4th Seat of the 7th Division!" he takes out his Zanpakuto, placing one hand over the tip of it and says "Flap Away! Tsunzakigarasu!" as he slams his palm down the blade and it becomes countless flying curved blades, as he boasts saying "they call me Kamaitachi! Because of my speed and Mastery of Projectile Weapons!" He goes on to says "no one except for myself has ever seen the blades of Tsunzakigarasu flitting through the air and lived!"

* * *

He goes on to talk about the speed of the blades but as he is doing that Ishida fires his bow and destroys all his blades. Ishida says "Your boastfulness is Most Pathetic." Jirobo tells him that he got lucky and starts to call forth more blades from his sheath. However, Ishida destroys them with ease and says "Between you and Me I am the True Master of Projectile weapons. However I don't much like the sound of Kamaitachi Ishida." Jirobo screams as he surveys the hole Ishida has made in his hand. Orihime comments in her head _"Ishida-Kun is a completely different person to the Ishida-Kun who fought with Kurosaki-Kun." _Ishida taunts Jirobo, asking "are you regretting meeting me now?" This angers Jirobo and he makes another grab for Orihime. However, Ishida appears between them. Uryu says "since you failed to Kill me you decided to go after Inoue-San. Infact I would say that you were targeting Inoue-San from the beginning." Jirobo begins to sweat as the Quincy says "You are a Coward, Targeting a woman when you have other opponents available." Ishida then fires two arrows that incapacitates Jirobo and renders him unconscious. Orihime says "thank you Ishida-Kun" the boy just brushes it off as she smiles and asks him "Is he dead?" he says "no he's not. But I have destroyed his Shinigami Powers. Since we've won I suggest we move on." As they move on, Orihime recalls what Yoruichi said about how Quincy fight and correctly deduces that Ishida's gloves help him gather spirit particles more efficiently and that during the ten days Ishida trained alone, he did so to master his powers in a fashion that would not endanger anyone. She comments to herself _"Ishida-Kun has become So much stronger. But I don't feel as though I've gotten any stronger at all."_ and with that they continue on.

* * *

Meanwhile

Ganju is running down the streets of Seireitei with the mob of Shinigami chasing after him. He meets up with Ichigo but he too has a mob of Shinigami after him. Having ran towards each other, Ichigo and Ganju are now effectively surrounded. They start to fight with Ichigo knocking out a host of Shinigami with the still sheathed Hiemaru. In the meantime, the 4th Division has mobilized and are approaching the scene of the battles. Hearing the noises of the battles Hanatarō wonders what is going on, resulting him getting yelled at, apparently once again, by Iemura. Back at the fight, Ganju comments "dammit Ichigo you swung your sword around a bit to recklessly!" Although there is now a large circle of unconscious Shinigami around Ichigo and Ganju, the Shiba says "these Guys aren't very likely to retreat." Just as this is happening, Hanatarō arrives on the scene. Having stopped to tie his shoes, he was separated from the rest of the 4th Division. He approaches the Shinigami surrounding Ichigo and Ganju to ask directs to the 4th Division but trips and somehow stumbles into the middle of the circle. Ganju looks down on Hanatarō and says "I've thought of a way out of this Mess!" Ichigo looks and says "I've thought of the Same thing!" as they both turn a glower at the unsuspecting Shinigami.

* * *

Annnd Cut. well there you have it Chapter 5 of Different Outcome! i hope you all enjoy it. now before you say it, i know that the thing between Ganju and Yumichika didnt happen that way in Cannon but i changed it as i had Ichigo run off alone at first so. Next chapter we see Ganju and Ichigo kidnapp Hanataro, after that will be the fight between Ichigo and Renji, Also i'll show a bit of Tatsuki and Chad who are now on their own as well. Anyway As always read and reveiw. Until Next time!


	7. Chapter 6:The Hostage and the Pineapple!

Here is chapter 6 of Bleach a different outcome. this Chapter is the fight between Renji and Ichigo, it pretty much goes the same as in cannon except in the end slightly. So next chapter is Likely to be Ichigo Vs Zaraki! and will be the first time Ichigo reveals his Shikai! see how Kenpachi deals with Ice and Snow. anyway theres going to be alot of meanwhiles and such in not only this chapter but every chapter from here on. Enjoy it and as a reminder this will end up being an IchigoXYoruichi fic.

"Crap"Human/Shinigami Speech

_"Shit"Human/Shinigami Thoughts/ Flashbacks_

**"Fool"Zapakuto Spirit/ Hollow Speech**

_**"Damn"Zanpakuto Spirit/ Hollow Thoughts**_

* * *

**Chapter 6:The Hostage And the Pineapple!**

_Last time_

_Back at the fight, Ganju comments "dammit Ichigo you swung your sword around a bit to recklessly!" Although there is now a large circle of unconscious Shinigami around Ichigo and Ganju, the Shiba says "these Guys aren't very likely to retreat." Just as this is happening, Hanataro arrives on the scene. Having stopped to tie his shoes, he was separated from the rest of the 4th Division. He approaches the Shinigami surrounding Ichigo and Ganju to ask directs to the 4th Division but trips and somehow stumbles into the middle of the circle. Ganju looks down on Hanataro and says "I've thought of a way out of this Mess!" Ichigo looks and says "I've thought of the Same thing!" as they both turn a glower at the unsuspecting Shinigami._

* * *

Now

With their pan in Mind, Ichigo and Ganju grab hold of Hanataro, with Ichigo placing his Katana to the boys throat and saying "Alright all of you Back Off or your comrade here gets it!" all the other Shinigami blink at this, and then suddenly begin to laugh about it, Confusing Ganju and Ichigo greatly as the Shiba says "what the hell? Aren't you the least bit Concerned for your friends life?!" this makes them laugh harder as Hanataro says "umm…they don't care what happens to me sirs…I'm from the 4th division and they're of the 11th…" the orange headed teen looks at him and says "what does that matter? Your all Shinigami aren't you?" at this one of the Men chasing them speaks up and says "The 4th division is full of nothing but Sissies and weaklings who couldn't cut it as combatants. We the 11th division hate the 4th the most! Do you get it yet? We don't care if that little shit lives or Dies!" with that they start to rush the 2 intruders and their hostage as Ichigo sighs and says "Crap! Looks like we still have to fight. Alright Then I guess we have no choice!" and so they begin to fight their way out, But suddenly a Huge blast of Spiritual energy blasts through the wall to the left of Ichigo and Ganju, taking out all the 11th division members. Seeing their chance to escape, Ichigo and Ganju, with Hanataro under arm, Run off, A moment later Chad steps through the Whole in the wall and looks around and says "hmm? I could have sworn I felt Ichigo's Spiritual Pressure around here…I guess I was wrong." and with that the Giant boy continues on his way, ignoring all the Downed Shinigami.

* * *

Meanwhile

in the 1st treatment room of the main hospital of the 4th Division, Mayuri Kurotsuchi is attempting to force Ikkaku to tell him about his Fight with Ichigo. However Ikkaku continues to refuse to say anything to the Demented Captain prompting the man to become angry and says "I suppose a good Beating is in order for your Disobedience!" When the nurse lady and his Lieutenant Nemu try to stop him from attacking Ikkaku, Mayuri tells them to be quiet. Ikkaku then says "Its not that I don't want to tell you anything Captain Kurotsuchi, its just that I cant remember a thing. I don't even remember how the Ryoka Looked." Mayuri becomes furious and is about to punish Ikkaku when Kenpachi arrives and stops him, the Giant Captain looks at the man and says "Since when do you have power over another Divisions Members Kurotsuchi?" Mayuri scoffs at this and decides to take his leave as Ikkaku's Captain is now present, so he and Nemu leave. After the 12th division captain is gone, Yachiru pops up from Kenpachi's Back and says "Baldy I was so worried about you! I'm glad to see you Still alive!" Ikkaku's eye twitches at the baldy comment and says "Yeah…thanks Lieutenant.." Kenpachi looks at his Subordinate and Says "How strong is the Ryoka who did this Ikkaku?" the bald man looks at his captain and says "He's Very Strong Captain." Kenpachi shows excitement toward that.

* * *

Back with Ichigo

The three young men have finally stopped running and are catching they're breaths, as the former hostage decides to Introduce himself and says "Umm…My name is Hanataro Yamada, 7th Seat of the 4th Division…Nice to meet you." Ichigo and Ganju look at each other and the Orange haired boy says "Your name is to damn hard to remember! My name is Ichigo Kurosaki, and that's Ganju Shiba." Hanataro bows to both in turn, but when he rises back up he notices them ignoring him and discussing how to get to Rukia. Hanataro having heard the name Rukia before asks "You wouldn't happen to be talking about Rukia Kuchiki would you?…" Ichigo looks at him surprisingly and so Hanataro deduces he's right and says "I'm right aren't I? well if I am then your looking for the Senzaikyū…Umm I know a short cut to the tower…if your interested." Both men look at him and Ichigo says "Hanataro right?" the Shinigami nods as the teen continues "Lead the way, the sooner we can get to Rukia and rescue her, the sooner we can get out of Seireitei." Hanataro nods at this and proceeds to lead them to where the shortcut is. The shortcut turns out to be the City sewer system. As they walk through the sewers Ganju decides to voice a question "Hey don't the other Shinigami know about the Sewers to?" Hanataro nod and says "yes they do…however they wont be able to Follow us Because only the paramedic specialists of the 4th division know how to navigate through the complex sewer system."

* * *

so Ganju says "So the sewer is like a supply/medic route so only the 4th Division needs to know it well?" Hanataro says "it's because the 4th Division always has to do the chores, Which cleaning the sewer is one, because we are so weak." Ganju shakes his head and says "I pity your squad man." suddenly Ichigo decides to ask "Why are you helping us Hanataro? We're the enemy, couldn't you get in a lot of trouble?" Hanataro looks at the Teen Shinigami and says "its because I Want you to Save Rukia." this confuses The two Ryoka and so the medic decides to elaborate and says "Before she was transferred to the Senzaikyu, Miss Kuchiki was in a Holding cell in the 6th division, during that time I was assigned to janitorial duty there. At first I was really scared, because she is a Nobel after all, but when I called her Rukia-Sama for the first time, She scolded me. She told me not to call her Sama, Her soft voice made me feel more at ease." Ichigo chuckles at this, Knowing that's how Rukia is, as Hanataro continues "Then I started going there everyday and started to enjoy My time there. Rukia started to conversing with Me. She talked mostly about You Ichigo." this surprises the Orange haired teen and he says "She talked about me?" the medic nods and says "Ah, She said that she only knew You for 2 months, but she has high faith in You and because of her, your life changed forever, and you suffered a lot of pain, so she can never make it up to You no matter what she does." Ichigo shakes his head at this, thinking that what she did was give him the power to protect that he always wanted. Hanataro continues saying "During the time I saw her, her face was always Gloomy and Sad,." Ganju snorts and says "She seems like a weird sort of Shinigami, just like you Ichigo." Ichigo nods and says "ah, that's true…and that's exactly why I HAVE to save her." Then he runs off, thinking that those are his lines. And he won't let Rukia die no matter what.

* * *

Meanwhile

Yasochika Iemura is reporting injuries to the Division lieutenants. Every Division is reporting minor injuries, but the 11th Division has been completely wiped out, which shocks the lieutenants. Tetsuzaemon Iba, Lieutenant of the 7th Division says "Our 4th Seat, Jirobo Ikkanzaka has fallen as well. Could you send someone to check on him Iemura-San?" The other lieutenants are surprised that Jirōbō has fallen, and wonders just what kinds of monsters are these intruders. Hinomori is scared and says to Renji "The situation is Just getting worse Renji-Kun." however saying this she realizes that the 6th Division Lieutenant is gone.

* * *

Back with Ichigo's Group

The three Young men finally Arrive near the Senzaikyu, Because there's no way to go directly under the tower, Hanatarō can only take them as far as that and they will have to walk on the ground from here. Ganju lookin at close they are says "well its close already, but knowing our luck we'll probably have to fight our way there from now on." Suddenly Ichigo sees someone already standing there, and notices that its Renji. The red head walks forward and says "Do you remember me, Ichigo Kurosaki?" the orange haired boy steps forward and says "I do. Renji Abarai!" Renji is surprised that Ichigo remembers his name but very pleased that he does. Ganju says "who is this Guy? The power rolling off of him is way different any of the other Shinigami we've come across." Hanataro gulps and says "That is Renji Abarai, Lieutenant of the 6th Division." this statement causes Ganju to panic, however Ichigo moves to engage Renji as the red head says "I was certain you'd been Killed by Captain Kuchiki, so I applaud you for surviving, however that ends Here!" They clash as Ichigo says "I'll Make you let me pass Renji!" the red head says "I will stop you Kurosaki!" and they begin to trade strikes. As the two fight Ganju says "Has Ichigo completely lost his mind? We were told to avoid Lieutenants and Captains." however Hanataro says "Ichigo is doing well Ganju-San…not just that but…he's slowly overpowering Lieutenant Abarai."

* * *

As Renji is literally cornered, he asks "so what's your Ultimate plan Ichigo? Provided you can beat me there are still 11 other Lieutenants and 13 Captains to deal with." Ichigo looks him in the eye and says "It doesn't matter. If they stand in my way then I'll just crush them ALL!" Renji chuckles slightly and says "Where is this Bravado coming from? Even though you've escaped death a few times, and your Zanpakuto has Changed, that's still not Enough!" Renji then easily pushes Ichigo back and releases his Shikai "Roar! Zabimaru!" He sends Ichigo crashing through a building as Hanatarō and Ganju panic. Renji smirks as he says "You cant understand it can you? Why I seem stronger now then I was the last time we fought? I'll tell you so listen closely. when Shinigami of lieutenant rank and above go into the living world, their power is restricted to 20% so as to avoid influencing the souls of the living world too much. As such if you believed that you had my Measure from our previous battle, well you were Dead Wrong! I'm 5 times more powerful Now!" Ichigo then emerges from the rubble, showing Renji that he's un-harmed and says "Thanks for the info Renji. Because if this is your real Strength, then its Just not enough to beat me." Ganju and Hanatarō are shocked to find that Ichigo can still stand after taking a direct hit from Renji. Ichigo himself however thinks _"Damn I'm getting Dizzy and can barely stand up. It looks like I lost to much blood fighting Ikkaku."_ Renji notes out loud "You talk big, but yet you can barely stand!" and with that he continues his attack. He says "I'm Going to Finish this!" They continue to fight but Ichigo keeps dodging, causing Hanataro to exclaim "the lieutenant keeps Missing."

* * *

Meanwhile elsewhere

Hinamori goes to see Kira and tells him "Izuru-Kun, I noticed Renji-Kun slipped out of the lieutenants meeting, so I went to the 6th division barracks to find him. But all I found was his Lieutenants Badge." Kira is shocked by this and asks Hinomori "have you told any of the Captains about this Momo?" she shakes her head and says "I'd thought of telling Captain Aizen…but I didn't because I don't want Renji to get into trouble…" Realizing how that can be interpreted she quickly adds on "I'm not saying that Captain Aizen would be unfair to Renji-Kun or anything like that!" The blonde looks at her and says "I know you didn't mean anything like that Momo. Anyway, since we don't know that Renji is Missing you did the right thing. I'll go and look for Renji myself, but I'll make sure my Captain doesn't find out." Kira then leaves as Hinamori wonders where Renji could be.

* * *

Back at the Fight

as Ichigo and Renji fight on, Ichigo recalls his lessons with Adam Shiba, Specifically about how the number of consecutive attacks are limited, and that if he can determine the maximum number of attacks then he will know when his opponent is at his most vulnerable. And so observing Renji's attack pattern, Ichigo determines that Zabimaru's maximum number of attacks is three and as a result he charges Renji during the opening created when Zabimaru must return to its original position, However Renji dodges and counter-attacks, gravely wounding Ichigo as he once again says "I'll say it one more time Ichigo! You Have no chance of Beating me!" As Ichigo staggers back due to the wound he received from Renji, he marvels at how Renji dodged, Renji correctly deducing what the boy is thinking says "The reason I was able to dodge your Strike is because you were to Slow. And Because I'm Far above your Level! You wont save Rukia Because your already Dead!" with that he swings his blade down. Ganju and Hanataro begin to panic as the blade approaching Ichigo. Ichigo himself Flashes back to his Training with Adam Shiba.

* * *

_Flashback: 11 days ago_

_During this training Shiba repeatedly tried to corner Ichigo by not folding back. Ichigo finds this really annoying and says "Your really trying to hurt me aren't you Shiba?!" Adam waves him off and says "All I'm trying to do Ichigo, is to deliver the Killing blow at will. You're so close to learning this Technique, and since it is a Kurosaki Clan attack you Must learn to use it whenever you want." as he points out the Huge explosion of power Ichigo let out in the course of their Zanjutsu training. Ichigo protests and says "that was just a lucky Shot, theres no way I can do that at Will!" The blonde says "you MUST Do it. Your just learning to use the full power of your Shinigami Heritage. And while you have talent, as your father did…currently your strength is only a 3__rd__ or 4__th__ seat at best! The strength of Shinigami captains and lieutenants are enormous and to be their equal, You must learn to control the power of Your Clan." Ichigo admits "At the moment I released that I was desperate, I don't remember how I did it." Adam smiles and says "ah I Know, and that is why I am driving You to the edge! to force you to remember." He then attacks Ichigo and sends him crashing into a nearby rock face. The blonde tisks and says "You're a Disgrace to your Clan Ichigo. All I have to do is Push you a tiny bit and you Fall apart like a Doll made of Clay!" he goes on to say "your Sword is filled with Worthless Fear, its disgusting! I regret ever giving you that blade now. However my Blade is filled with the resolve to Kill you!" Understanding this, Ichigo stands-up resolved. As Shiba says "Don't forget that felling your having right now Ichigo." as he and Ichigo both raise their blades high in the air and bring them down, Hiemaru Clashing with Adam's Zanpakuto._

* * *

Flashback end

Back in the present Ichigo stops Zabimaru bare-handed and says "Bakudo # 61: Rikujokoro!" as 6 rods of Light slam into the red head's Center stopping his movements completely. Ichigo looks up and says "sorry to keep you waiting Renji. But I've found my resolve to Kill you." Suddenly Ichigo's Reiatsu Climbs, as the boy raises his sword, the blade screaming with power, and brings it down. With one slash Ichigo wounds Renji, breaking his Zanpakuto, sunglasses, and sends him crashing into a wall. As he falls to the ground Renji wonders to himself _"how? How could I have lost to someone who took another's powers?…" _then he screams out loud "RUKIA!"

* * *

_Flashback:100 years ago_

_He remembers the first time he met with Rukia. It was at South Rukongai district 78 "Inuzuri". Rukongai is split into 4 portions: East, West, South and North. Each of those is further split into 80 areas. Area 1 is the safest place. And area 80 is the worst of the worst. Renji and his friends were stealing water, and they got chased by the guy that they stole it from. When they were running and the guy was about to catch up, Rukia suddenly appeared and tripped him and stepped on his face until he was out cold. Then she told Renji and his friends to hurry and follow her unless they wanted to lose the water. From that day forward, Rukia became their spiritual leader. Rukia was a weirdo, always talking and acting like a guy. But no matter what she did, she always had a gentle aura around her. She also had the spiritual power that only Renji had in the group. Renji wasn't too thrilled about that. They had always been together since then, like a family. Disreputable punks roaming the street doing disgusting things. The grown-ups were either robbers or murderers. The kids were all like animals. Everyone was like that. Yet there was one way to break away from it all. That was to become a Shinigami. 10 years after Rukia joined Renji's group, all their friends had left them. So Renji and Rukia entered the Shinigami academy. Since they were gifted with spiritual powers, they got in quite easily. They struggled to prove their worth in the company of the children from noble houses. Then one day, when He came to tell Rukia that he passed the 2nd exam, he found out that Rukia was talking with a noble. So it seemed that they want to adopt her into the Kuchiki family. Renji said it was a good thing and he envied her. She thanked him with a sad face and left. Because she found herself a family, Renji kept telling himself to stay out of her way._

* * *

Flashback end

Now standing before Ichigo, he realizes _"I'm afraid…I'm a tramp right down to my bones…barking at the star but never having the courage to Jump and grab it."_ he grabs ahold of Ichigo and says "I never won against my captain….not once….no matter how much I've trained….Ichigo Please…Save Rukia!" the orange haired teen looks at the Defeated man and says "Yeah. I'll save Rukia, so just rest Renji." Renji collapses to the ground as Ichigo watches on. The next moment, Ichigo himself collapses, prompting Ganju to run forward in concern as Hanataro marvels at Ichigo's defeat of Renji - a lieutenant. It is then that Hanataro notices the group of Shinigami approaching. Ganju says "we cant handle anymore enemies right now." and with that Hanataro, Ichigo, and Ganju Flee back into the sewers just before the group of Shinigami arrive. The approaching group of Shinigami are led by Kira, and all of them are shocked at the state they find Renji in. As some of the Shinigami rush to Renji's side, another wonders if they should give chase. Kira replies that saving Renji is their priority.

* * *

Annnd Cut! well theres Chapter 6 of Bleach a Different Outcome. soo i made the Getsuga Tensho a Kurosaki Clan technique. also i ended the fight by having Ichigo us Six rods prison of light to stop renji's movements long enough for him to cleanly get off the unnamed Getsuga Tensho on him. aslo did renji's little flashback to his meetin anf life with Rukia in Rukongai. Anyway next chapter will be up next week. Read and review as always. Until Next time. Oh and theres a New poll up on My Profile page for this story so check it out and vote.


	8. Chapter 7:All Out WAR! Death of Captain!

Alright well heres Chapter 7 of Bleach a Different Outcome. Now i'ma gonna say that the poll results were a bit of a surprise for me but in the end it turnend out most people want ichigo to not only become the new head of the Kurosaki Clan in Soul Society but also take a Captains Postion and so at the end of Sould Society arc thats what will happen. Now this chapter is pretty short in comparrison to my others and that because since today is New years eve i thought i'd wait till the new year to make a Really long chapter. now this one is mostly about the Divisions and whats going on while Ichigo is healing in the sewers after his battle with renji. Please enjoy.

"Crap"Human/Shinigami Speech

_"Shit"Human/Shinigami Thoughts/ Flashbacks_

**"Idiot"Zanpakuto Spirit Speech**

_**"Moron"Zanpakuto Spirit Thoughts**_

**"Yummy"Hollow Speech**

_**"Fool"Hollow Thoughts**_

* * *

**Chapter 7:All Out War! Captain Killed!**

_Last Time_

_It is then that Hanataro notices the group of Shinigami approaching. Ganju says "we cant handle anymore enemies right now." and with that Hanataro, Ichigo, and Ganju Flee back into the sewers just before the group of Shinigami arrive. The approaching group of Shinigami are led by Kira, and all of them are shocked at the state they find Renji in. As some of the Shinigami rush to Renji's side, another wonders if they should give chase. Kira replies that saving Renji is their priority._

* * *

Now

Within the Sewers, Hanataro reveals his healing abilities to Ganju, as his hands glow green and begin to heal Ichigo's wounds. Ganju is surprised by this and says "and here I thought all the 4th Division did was use medicines. I had no clue you could heal with Spirit energy." Hanataro smiles slightly at this and says "We of the 4th Division use our Spiritual Powers to heal the body and in some cases the soul itself. It is our primary area of Focus and is why we are mainly healers and not combatants Ganju-san." the Shiba nods his head at this and says "So how is Ichigo doing?" the timid man looks at him and says "his injuries are very bad. However he can be healed, I need a little bit of time but, I should be able to heal him in only one Night." Ganju sighs in relief at this and nods his head as the medic continues to work on the Teen Shinigami.

* * *

Meanwhile

In the 3rd Division Barracks, Hinomori looks upon Renji in utter disbelief at the state the man is in. Kira is standing with her, looking at his friend and says "this is all my Fault…if only I had arrived sooner then Renji would not be in this state…I'm a failure…" the 5th Squad Lieutenant looks at him and says "Its not your fault Izuru-Kun. You did all you could to find Him and you probably saved his life bringing him here. So you have nothing to be sorry for." hearing these words makes Kira feel much better. As they start to form plans to send for the 4th Division, Byakuya Interrupts them and says "Don't bother sending for the 4th…Just throw this fool into a Cell." Izuru balks at this and says "you cant be Serious Captain Kuchiki! Renji is heavily injured and unless he gets immediate medical attention he could Die!" The 6th Squad captain looks on them with un feeling eyes and says "I am quite serious Lieutenant Kira. Renji chose to fight they Ryoka Alone, defeat was not an Option in that situation. I have no use for a fool such as him." Momo goes to Protest, however Izuru stops her and bows and says "I apologize for my words Captain. Please forgive my brashness! We shall carry out your Order immediately." Hinamori reluctantly follows his example.

* * *

After Byakuya leaves, the Captain of Squad 3, Gin Ichimaru makes his presence known by saying "My My, That Byakuya sure acted very Frightening didn't he?" the two lieutenants are startled that he's there as Kira says "Captain Ichimaru Sir! When did you arrive?" the man chuckles and says "I've been here the whole time Kira-Kun. In any case I'll inform the 4th about Lieutenant Abarai. Kira-Kun come with me." Izuru nods and follows him out and as they leave Momo says "thank you Captain Ichimaru sir!" Suddenly 10th Squad Captain Toshiro Hitsugaya appears behind her and says "It seems Abarai really got his butt handed to him." Hinomori jumps at this and spins around and says "Shiro-Chan! don't sneak up on me like that! And how can you captains move around so darn quietly?" looking around she realizes he's there alone, without his Lieutenant, when suddenly he turns to her and says "firstly its Captain Hitsugaya to you! Secondly Beware of the 3rd Division Momo…theres something not quite right with them." and with that he vanishes, leaving her to wonder what that was all about.

* * *

Sometime later a captains' meeting is held, Captain-Commander Yamamoto bangs his cane and says "I have come to the Decision that I will overlook Captain Ichimaru's actions this once. But only in order for us to concentrate our Entire attention on the Ryoka, who have now Gravely injured a Lieutenant of the Gotei 13." every captain assembled takes this in as the old man continues saying "And as such I hereby authorize all Captains and Lieutenants to Be armed with their Zanpakuto and to use Full War-time powers within the Walls of Seireitei! Captains it is time to launch all out War on these Ryoka!" with that he bangs his cane again bringing the meeting to a close.

* * *

Back with Ichigo's Group

Hanataro is healing him in the sewer, the timid boy says "do not get up Ichigo-San, your wounds aren't fully healed yet." the orange haired teen nods, but then suddenly remembers he had been fighting Renji, so he gets up, to the protesting of Hanataro and says "I'm fine Hanataro." just as he's about to leave he is knocked back out by a punch from Ganju. The Shiba stands over him and says "if you cant take a punch like that then your not ok you moron. So you better just lay down till your healed like a Good boy." Hanataro comes and takes Ichigo away and says "Now he has another Injury. Your to brutal Ganju-San." the man waves him off and says "That's just how I do things. Besides I stopped him didn't I? so stop complaining." As he continues to Heal him, Hanataro begins to wonder why the wound on Ichigo's Left torso is so shallow, as realistically it should have been fatal. He then finds a Mask hidden in the teens Shihakusho, and realizes that its what saved his life. Looking it over he says to himself "What is this made of? It must be durable to have blocked an attack from an Lieutenant…and what's more…why does it resemble a Hollow's Mask?…Hmm"

* * *

Meanwhile

Renji is in the holding cell, having just been healed by a member of the 4th division. Meanwhile, a messenger is reporting the special wartime instructions from Captain-Commander Yamamoto to Hinamori. The man says "All seated Shinigami and lieutenants are allowed to carry their Zanpakuto in the city, and the ban on full release has been lifted. Also 6th Division Lieutenant Renji Abarai has been Defeated and therefore all must be cautious as theres no telling who is next. So all Lieutenants are to be on guard. That is all." with that the messenger vanishes leaving Momo to wonder how Renji ended up in his condition, and that should it be better that they don't take their weapons and keep things peaceful. Then she recalls Hitsugaya's warning about the 3rd division and says to herself "I don't want to fight Anyone." She heads to Aizen's room and knocks on the door. The man answers it and says "Momo-Chan? Is there something wrong?" the girl looks at her captain and says "I just wished to speak with you for a little while Captain because I'm having problems going to sleep." he nods and invites her in as he returns to his desk in his quarters. She sits in a corner and says "I'm sorry for bothering you so late at night Sir…and for always screwing up in front of you…I'm not a very good Lieutenant." the man chuckles and says "Not to worry Momo, I would never dismiss you for something like that. Is that really the image I project to others during the day?" she shakes her head as he says "you may stay as long as you like Momo. Also I heard from the 4th division and it seems that Renji is going to be Alright." she sighs at this and says "that's a relief to know. Thank you captain." the glasses wearing man says "Captain Kuchiki was trying to demote Renji, but everyone was against it. When Renji is healed, he will be able to return to his position." Momo says "were you the one Defending Renji-Kun Captain Aizen?" the man nods and says "but I wasn't the only one. Since Renji is talented and strong everyone likes him and thus no one would be happy if he got demoted." Hinamori muses how Aizen's words, voice, and presence calm her restless spirit. She feels glad that she came, and thinks how lucky she is to serve under him. Aizen quietly leaves the room when Hinamori is asleep. When he leaves the room, there is a mystery Shinigami after him.

* * *

Hinamori wakes up when She realizes that she fell asleep, and notices Aizen's absence. She also realizes that she is late for the Lieutenants meeting. She decides to take a shortcut, but she sees something very terrifying…The others lieutenant hear screaming, and Kira says "that's Momo's voice!" When they come out, everyone is shocked with what they see. Aizen's dead body is on the wall. Hinomori clearly distressed keeps saying "Captain Aizen! Captain Aizen! Captain Aizen!" over and over again. Suddenly Gin Ichimaru arrives on the scene and says "What's all the commotion about?" Ichimaru shows no signs of grief or surprise, and Hinamori remembers Hitsugaya's words, warning her to be careful of the 3rd Division, especially when Aizen goes walking alone. She snaps and proceeds say "You! You Killed Captain Aizen!" She charges at the man, Drawing her Zanpakuto in the process, Ichimaru continues to smile, and does not move to dodge or parry her.

* * *

However, her blade is blocked by Kira, much to Her shock and she says "Why Izuru?! Why do you stand in the way!?" The blonde looks at her and says "I am the Lieutenant of the 3rd Squad and I will not Allow ANYONE to point their sword at my Captain. No matter what the Reason." the woman responds by saying "Step Aside Izuru!" The blonde refuses, and getting increasingly angry the woman screams at him and says "GET OUT OF MY WAY! HE KILLED CAPTAIN AIZEN!" Kira, also beginning to get angry says "I will do No Such Thing!" Hinomori screams and says "Snap! Tobiume!" as she releases her Shikai and pushes the blonde Back. Kira looks at her and says "this is no place to resolve personal matters Momo!" but Hinamori responds to this by releasing a ball of fire from Tobiume. It hits the side of a nearby building, barely missing Izuru.

* * *

He sighs and says "it seems I have to Treat you as an Enemy then. Raise your Head! Wabisuke!" as he releases his own Shikai. As Momo prepares to fight Izuru, Hitsugaya appears between them, stepping on Tobiume and blocking Wabisuke with his sword sheath and says "Don't Move Either one of you!" he turns to the other Lieutenants present: Matsumoto, Hisagi and Iba. And says "Place Lieutenants Kira and Hinomori under Arrest! I will report these Incidents to The Captain Commander Myself!" the 3 follow his orders and take them into custody. As they take the 2 away Ichimaru approaches Hitsugaya and says "I'm sorry that My Izuru caused you problems Captain Hitsugaya. Please don't be angry with him." the younger male looks at him and says "you Attempted to Kill Hinomori." the older male says "I have no Idea what your talkin about Captain Hitsugaya." the younger male however is not convinced and says "I'll warn you now Ichimaru…if you make Momo spill one drop of blood…I. will. Kill. You." With a smile still plastered on his face Ichimaru says "ooh Your Scaring me Capn Hitsugaya. But if you don't want any Misfortune to befall that girl then you should keep a close eye on her. With that the men separate.

* * *

Back in the Sewer.

Ganju wakes up to find Hanataro drooling on him. He pushes Hanataro away, who continues to sleep. However he's startled when he hears Ichigo say "He's Exhausted, After he healed me, he went ahead and healed you as well." The Shiba nods at this as The orange haired teen stands up and says "Its time to get going. And this time I will make it to the Senzaikyu. Not know that Awaiting him on the path to the Senzaikyu is the Moster Kenpachi Zaraki.

* * *

Annnnd Cut! well theres chapter 7 of Bleach a Different Outcome. Next chapter in the new year will have some Chad along with the fight between Ichigo and Zaraki finally. Also in the next few chapters will begin the romance between Ichigo and Yoruichi. Basically it'll start during the 3 days training for Bankai, tho they'll only start to gain feelings for eachother at that point. Anyway as always read and review. Until Next time.


	9. Chapter 8: Chad's Day! Enter Zaraki!

Allright well heres Chapter 8 of Bleach a Different outcome FINALLY! Sorry its taken me so long to get it out. As i said on my profile a few weeks ago i had a tragedy in the family. My great Grandfather passed on and it was a bit hard for my whole family. Anyway chapter 8 tells about what chad is up to, As well as begins the fight between Kenpachi and Ichigo. Now i got another review asking about Zangetsu so i'll say this for the second time. Ichigo will not be getting Zangetsu, his Sister Karin will Have him. as for the Hollow part of Ichigo it's still there however right now it's being Surpressed to a very good degree by Hiemaru. in fact we wont see it untill Ichigo Fights Byakuya and thats many chapters away. Anway way i hope you all enjoy Chapter 8.

"Crap"Human/Shinigami Speech

_"Shit"Human/Shinigami Thoughts/ Flashbacks_

**"Fool"Zanpakuto Spirit Speech**

_**"Moron"Zanpakuto Spirit Thought**_

**"Tasty"Hollow/Arrancar Speech**

_**"Die!"Hollow/Arrancar Thoughts**_

This will be a IchigoXYoruichi Fan Fic!

* * *

**Chapter 8:Chad's Day! Enter Kenpachi!**

_Last Time_

_Ganju wakes up to find Hanataro drooling on him. He pushes Hanataro away, who continues to sleep. However he's startled when he hears Ichigo say "He's Exhausted, After he healed me, he went ahead and healed you as well." The Shiba nods at this as The orange haired teen stands up and says "Its time to get going. And this time I will make it to the Senzaikyu. Not know that Awaiting him on the path to the Senzaikyu is the Monster Kenpachi Zaraki._

* * *

Meanwhile: _Flashback_

_Ichigo incorrectly reads Sado's name tag as Chad. Sado corrects him, but he persists on calling him Chad. Ichigo also notes that Chad is wearing the uniform of his middle school, but says that he has never seen him before. Chad tells Ichigo that he has recently transferred from another school, and that he's in class 2-F. Ichigo is shocked to find out that Chad is his age and in his class. Ichigo then thanks Chad for helping him out. Ichigo had been in a fight with upper-class students from their middle school, who had used rocks and other weapons against him, resulting in considerable injury to Ichigo. Chad wonders if Ichigo had done something to the upper-class students, but Ichigo tells him that the upperclassmen beat him up because he's different. He notes that Chad must face the same problem, given that he's different as well. Ichigo then casually leaves the scene with Chad._

* * *

Present

Chad wakes up from his from his dream and says "That was nostalgic." Looking around he finds he's still in the warehouse he fell asleep in, soon after awakening he hears the Shinigami banging on the warehouse door. He looks towards the door and says "it's a good think I woke up early. Otherwise if that banging had woke me I would have had a really bad day."

* * *

Meanwhile

Back in the sewers, Hanataro takes a pill to revitalize him; although he claims that it is working, Ichigo and Ganju are not convinced. Regardless, they return to the surface and looking around Ganju says "that's strange…no guards are posted…" however Hanataro waves off the mans concerns and says "they probably didn't think we could come back so soon after yesterday so felt no need to post guards." nodding at this Ganju says "I wonder if the others are alright." Ichigo looks at him and says "They're fine. Ishida and Orihime are a thousand times smarter then we are, so they'd never pick a fight with someone they couldn't defeat." The Shiba looks at him and says "Oh Yeah? And what about the Big guy and the Scary girl who reminds me of Sis?" The orange haired Shinigami replies "Chad and Tatsuki are even less of a worry…I've been feeling their Spiritual Pressures since we split up. I cant even imagine either one of them Losing to anyone."

* * *

Elsewhere

Chad is beating up a group of Shinigami and extracts Rukia's location from one of them. As he is walking away, the Shinigami attacks him from the back, but instead of injuring Chad, the Shinigami's Zanpakuto is bent. The Shinigami looking at the state of his sword says "Oh Please Don't Kill me! Spare me Please! I didn't mean it." the tall boy looks at him and says "don't ever do that again." and walks away. Chad's approach is noted by 8th Squad Lieutenant Nanao Ise, while 8th Squad Captain Shunsui Kyoraku says "Well if that's true little Nanao then we better get going to greet our guest." the Glasses wearing woman looks at her Captain and says "I can Handle the Ryoka myself Captain." the man replies "Cant let you do that. Per Yama-jii's orders it has to be myself that confronts the Ryoka. Besides if my Little Nanao-Chan goes out into battle and gets injured I would be really sad." the woman glares at him angrily and says "Who are you calling "Yours"?! Just go already you Idiot!" Kyoraku smiles and says "Don't worry so much Nanao-Chan, its only going to be a little fun and Games."

* * *

Meanwhile

Ichigo, Ganju and Hanataro run up the many steps leading to the Senzaikyu. When they get to the top, Ichigo comments "Wow security is Really Lax." when they suddenly feel a massive amount of Spiritual Pressure. Kenpachi Zaraki is nearby.

* * *

Back with Chad

Chad blasts away a group of Shinigami and reflects on how much he has improved. Thinking to himself _"When I first started using my powers I could only fire off Two shots a day. Now though I can shoot off Five shots and still not feel Exhausted. I really need to thank Yoruichi-san for training me. I just hope that no one has gotten hurt." _and continues on his way, only to find his path blocked by a man with thick, bushy eyebrows and long, double-braided hair. He wears a customized version of the standard Shinigami uniform, which leaves the left side of his chest and abdomen bare. He has a tattoo of three Tomoe, much like those featured upon the Tsuba of his Zanpakuto, encircling each other on his left shoulder, and is slightly bigger then Chad himself. The man says "this is as Far as you Go Ryoka!" the man proceeds to Say "I Am Tatsufusa Enjōji, 3rd Seat of the 8th Squad!" he begins to wave his sword around and make weird sounds, While Chad just watches him, not moving at all. This prompts the 8th squad members to comment that the Large boy is so scared he cant even move. Tatsufusa yells out "Dance Madly! Hozan!" whiles still waving his sword around and says "this is an Impenetrable Defense! You shall never pass it!" Chad tiring of waiting attacks, Hitting the man in the face with his Armored right fist and sending him flying. The other Shinigami look on in shock as Chad says "there were to many openings in his defense."

* * *

This causes Tatsufusa's division members to panic as a voice suddenly says "Good Job Ryoka-Boy. Impressive." Chad is surprised, even more so when red petals begin to rain down. This heralds the entrance of Shunsui Kyoraku, Captain of the 8th Division. Chad looks at him and says "Are you The Captain of Squad 8?" the older man smiles and says "that I Am. The name is Shunsui Kyoraku and as you said I am the Captain of Squad 8." He also has flower petals flying around him, which are thrown by Nanao. When she starts throwing too much of them, Kyoraku looks up at her and says "Nanao-Chan can you please stop now?" but instead she dumps the whole basket on him. Chad looks at the man and says "Can you please Move?" The captain looks back at him and says "Sorry but I cant do that." the half Mexican boy says to the man "You Don't look like a bad guy Kyoraku-San so I don't wish to fight you." Kyoraku replies "This situation is problematic as I don't want to fight with you either. However I Still cannot allow you to pass. So if its no trouble could you perhaps please go back to where you came from?" Chad says "I cant." the older man sighs and replies "I guess it cant be helped." he takes out a Sake bottle and invites Chad for a drink, making Chad really surprised. The Captain says "Well if you cant turn back then stay awhile wont you? You see other captains are making their moves right now. the battle will be over soon." as he takes a sip of sake.

* * *

Chad hearing this knows that Ichigo and the others are also being attacked by the captains and asks "Please Move Right Now." Kyoraku looks at him and says "And what if I refuse?" Chad immediately Attacks him and says "you wont get the chance to!" However the older man just deflects the attack and says "Seems things are getting ugly." Chad keeps attacking him but Kyoraku just dodges all of them. Chad is shocked by how Kyoraku is dodging them, then he remembers _"that other guy said He was the Lieutenant's Assistant. so that means he's just two levels below the captain, so how can there be so much difference? I wonder if all the other Captains are this strong." _Kyoraku's voice brings him back to present as the man says "You should just Give up. While you're good for a human, Your no match for me." Chad looks at him and says "Sorry but I cant Accept that." Kyoraku replies "Your at your limit. Your putting your life on the line just to attack me. If you keep it up you will die." but Chad refuses to stop and so the Captain asks him "Why are you so Persistent? What is it you want?" Chad answers him saying "I'm here to save Rukia Kuchiki." the older man says "Kuchiki has only been in the living world since spring. Surely that is not enough time to have such a strong friendship that you would give your Life for her." Chad nods and says "Ah that's true. But Ichigo went all out just to save her, and that's enough for me." Shunsui says "you're a Pain. Well since your so determined then it's impolite of me to Dissuade you." Then Kyoraku unsheathes his swords and says "I will have to take That life your so ready to throw away." Chad rushes at him, thinking of Ichigo.

* * *

He rushes at Kyoraku, thinking _"I will defeat him. Even if it costs me my life. But if I survive then I'll make a Promise, the same promise on the same thing as that time." _He reminisces on how Ichigo always called him Chad and asked him why he never fought back when people would Bully him for his size. About how he told Ichigo that he made a promise to his Grandfather never to swing his fists for himself and only to defend others. How Ichigo asked about the coin around his neck and telling him it was from his Grandfather who passed on. Then he remembers the time when a group of Thugs beat him up, tied him to a chair and took his Precious coin, gloating about how they would sell it off, Until Ichigo showed up and beat up the thugs, taking back the coin, and telling him he could keep doing his thing, don't fight for himself, fight for Ichigo and Ichigo would fight for him. If Chad puts his life on the line for something then so will Ichigo and vice versa, and so they promised each other that. Remembering that promise he thinks to himself _"I cant Lose!" _But then Kyoraku gets behind him and cut him, saying "I'm Sorry" and with that Chad falls to the Ground Defeated.

* * *

Elsewhere: Same time as Chad's Fights

Ichigo, Ganju and Hanataro try to run away from the massive Spiritual Pressure that is nearby. Kenpachi gets up and says "Looks like they're finally here. I wonder which one is the strongest." as Ichigo feels as if there is a sword at his throat. Hanataro collapses, prompting Ganju to carry him. Suddenly, Ichigo notices Kenpachi sitting on a nearby rooftop. The orange haired boy Stares at him and Kenpachi Wonders "is that all your gonna do?" when Ichigo feels as if he's been wounded. Stunned he realizes to himself _" Even though I'm fine, that guys murderous intent alone makes me feel as though I've been cut." _Kenpachi then appears near Ichigo and asks him "are you Ichigo Kurosaki?" Ichigo's eyes widen slightly at this and says "how do you know my Name?" Kenpachi is shocked and says "I wonder, Didn't Ikkaku tell you my name?" Ichigo then remembers his conversation with Ikkaku, but cannot recall Kenpachi's name. without waiting for the Orange haired boy the man steps forward slightly and says "I'm The Captain of the 11th Squad: Kenpachi Zaraki!" after saying this Ichigo realizes he's standing in front of Ikkaku's Captain. He notes that the mans Spiritual Pressure is different from anyone else who he's met in Seireitei yet. Kenpachi's face splits into a crazy smile as he says "I've Come to Kill you Ichigo Kurosaki. Your standing still. Does that mean your ready to fight?" Ichigo prepares to fight, but he realizes that Hanataro and Ganju are suffocating because of the pressure. The Shiba says "don't worry about us Ichigo…Just focus on…the fight." Suddenly Yachiru jumps out of Kenpachi's back and steps on Ichigo's shoulder to look at Hanataro, making Ichigo furiously chase her off. The little girl says "He's Angry Kenny!" the big man says "Its your own fault." Ichigo says to Ganju "Take Hanataro and go rescue Rukia First. I'll hold this guy off." Ganju doesn't agree at first, but he knows he can't do anything else so he takes Hanataro and runs off. Neither Kenpachi nor Yachiru chase after them, which surprises Ichigo, However Kenpachi says "I'm Only Here to Kill You. I don't care about Kuchiki or your friends." Ichigo looks at him and says "that's Very Good."

* * *

Meanwhile

in the Senzaikyu, Rukia can feel the pressure outside, even through the Sekkiseki walls. She is wondering if the city is under attack, and if Ichigo really is here and where is he right now.

* * *

Back With Ichigo

Ichigo takes his stance to fight Kenpachi. The man comments saying "Your Stance is High in Spiritual Pressure, and has barely any openings. My Lieutenant wouldn't be any match for you. Its no wonder Ikkaku Lost. But your still Far weaker then me. So I'll give you a Chance. You Can cut me anywhere you want, and you don't have to hold back." Ichigo is shocked and says "I'm Not going to attack someone who's Unarmed." However Kenpachi looks at him and says "Save your Sympathy for someone who needs it. Just enjoy this, because Killing and being Killed are just ways to pass the time!" Hearing this reminds Ichigo of something Adam once Told him about the Kenpachi's of soul society. How every Kenpachi loves to fight for the sheer thrill of battle and will shrug off their injuries to keep fighting someone strong, until they either kill their opponent or their opponent kills them. With this in his mind, Ichigo calms his Heart and breathing, and takes a better stance, which Kenpachi notes to himself has Less openings then the last one did. The orange haired Shinigami's Eyes snap open and he Rushes the Battle crazed captain saying "Don't regret this Later!"

* * *

With Ganju and Hanataro

Hanataro wakes up to find himself being taken away from the fight between Ichigo and Kenpachi by Ganju. He tells Ganju "Let me go! If we don't help Ichigo He'll die!" the Shiba decides to remind him "Did you forget that the 2 of us were paralyzed just from that Guys Spiritual Pressure? Realistically we cant do a damn thing to help Ichigo. That Orange headed idiot has the best chance of beating that monster out of all 3 of us. Also we have our own Job to do. Ichigo entrusted us to save Rukia." Motivated, Hanataro heads towards Rukia's cell with Ganju as Ganju thinks about Ichigo. _"don't get killed Ichigo. We'll definitely Come back for you."_

* * *

Back with Ichigo

Kenpachi is astonished to find that The orange haired teen actually Cut him. Ichigo then hops away from Zaraki as the man goes to Grab Hiemaru, as he wonders why the wound isn't that deep despite having swung his blade his hardest. Kenpachi then says "I'll say I'm impressed you even managed to actually Open a wound, even if it is shallow. You see the Latent Spiritual Pressure coming off my Body is stronger then what you put into your Zanpakuto, so when we clash, the best you can do is to put superficial wounds on my body. Tch…And I here I thought this was going to be much more fun. You wont even be a good warm up. I shouldn't have waited all night for you." With that The captain takes out his own Zanpakuto and says "I'm counting on you to get the rust off my Blade."

* * *

Back with Chad

Chad and Kyoraku's fight is over. A messenger comes and delivers a message from the headquarters to Nanao. She asks "if its just a Command then wouldn't a Hell Butterfly be enough?" the messenger says "yes, however this order carries the combined Authority of Captain-Commander Yamamoto and Captain Hitsugaya" Nanao is surprised because it's a first class order. Kyoraku is impressed that Chad was able to come to Soul Society and to fight to this extend, and he also comments "that last Hook looked pretty terrifying. It would have been messy If I'd been hit with it." Nanao rushes to him and tells him the message "Sir. Captain Aizen has passed away. The cause of death is severe heart injury and removal of Hakusui with a Zanpakuto, so it's definitely a homicide, and there's no suspect yet. Since it's a combined authority of Captain-Commander Yamamoto and Captain Hitsugaya, there's no doubt to the report." The man is shocked and says "Hmm we should go pay him a Visit." However Nanao realizes that Chad is still alive, so she's about to finish him off when Kyoraku stops her and says "Its not Lady-like to finish off downed opponents." the woman looks at her captain and says "It might have been his friends who Killed Captain Aizen." Kyoraku responds "Ah but that may also not be the case. Therefore we need to keep him alive. Call the paramedics and put him in the Detention Center." Nanao bows to her captain and says "I Apologize for my action. I shall do as you have commanded right away." The 8th Captain looks out towards Seireitei and says "Things seem to be getting out of hand."

* * *

Meanwhile

Ichigo continues to fight Kenpachi, However it seems more like he's just trying to defend himself from the mans Onslaught. He tells himself to remain calm, and analyze his opponent like he was taught, however he wonders why it is he cant inflict anything more then Minor cuts and scratches to the man, asking himself _"is the difference in our Strength Really that Great?" _Suddenly, Kenpachi breaks the wall and attacks Ichigo saying "Stop Defending! I don't like Playing Defend and Counter with weaklings!" Ichigo Calms himself further, remembering Hiemaru's words about Holding strong to his resolve and Never going backwards. He rushes Kenpachi to attack, but suddenly feel's Chad's Spiritual Pressure disappear. He thinks to himself _"No its impossible for Chad to have Lost." _he then feels a little of Chad's Spiritual pressure and knows that he's still Alive. He realizes that he can't be Defensive and Cautious because if he loses then everybody is going to die. He confronts Kenpachi and the man asks "Are you Surrendering? Or are you ready to Die?" the orange haired teen says "both of those Are Wrong. I've decided to Give my All."

* * *

He thinks to himself _"Wait for me Chad. I'll defeat Kenpachi and then I'll come help you." _He takes a stance with his sword arm bent, the blade pointing towards the ground as his Spiritual Pressure flares up in a Light blue, the temperature begins to decrease drastically. Kenpachi looks on slightly impressed as the teen's Spiritual pressure continues to rise, He laughs excitedly at this and says "So you were hiding your true power all along eh? Heh… Show me what you Got Ichigo! Give me your best!" Ichigo breathes out and says "Freeze and Shatter All Life! Hiemaru!" His Zanpakuto's Blade widens slightly, and the entire length of the blade is covered in ice along with the ground around Ichigo for 20 feet, as an intense arctic wind blasts Kenpachi, making the man slide back slightly from the force. When Ichigo's release is complete, the wind stops and Kenpachi looks to see that little wisps of light blue Spiritual energy are coming off the Boys entire form, and sees a Slight Blue tone in Ichigo's Amber eyes. The boy looks at him and says "This is the Shikai of My Zanpakuto Hiemaru. From here on out This fight is going to be a lot tougher for you Kenpachi Zaraki. I wont stop until I've frozen you down to your very Soul!" The taller man Laughs while Smiling manically at this and says "That's Good Ichigo! So Good! Show me what you've got! And I'll Do the same! I'm Going to Love Chopping you to Bits!" and with that the two Warriors rush each other, clashing in the center of their battle field and creating an Intense shockwave that rocks the whole of Seireitei, signaling the beginning of a Tremendous Battle.

* * *

Annnnnnnd Cut! well there you have it Chapter 8 Of Bleach a Different Outcome. Now first thing i want to say is that you'll notice, ichigo's fight with Kenpachi isnt quite like in cannon. Hes not completely frightened of the man and also his attacks dont hurt himself, rather they only inflict minor wounds. this is because of the training he under went with Adam. He experiancend a far higher ammount of Spiritual pressure from his teacher as Adam is a Man who's spiritual pressure rivals Yamamoto's. Aslo because He has a different blade from Zangetsu which is older and more powerful then Zangetsu he gets a pretty good boost in power from his release. Anyway Chapter 9 will show what tatuski is up to as well as finish up Ichigo and Zaraki's Battle. Untill then please enjoy. as always read and review. Until next time.


	10. Chapter 9:Ichigo Vs Zaraki Tatsuki's Day

Hey Everybody. Sorry for the long Wait on this Chapter, i got sidetracked with re-watching Yu Yu Hakusho and Rurouni Kenshin. So this is chapter 9 and it pretty much picks up were chapter 8 left off. it also shows a bit of what tatsuki is up to in seireitei. Now i hope you all enjoy this chapter and once again sorry.

"Crap"Human/Shinigami Speech

_"Damn"Human/Shinigami Thoughts/ Flash Backs_

**"Stupid"Zanpakuto Spirit Speech**

_**"Fool"Zanpakuto Spirit Thoughts**_

**"Dinner"Hollow/Arrancar Speech**

_**"Kill"Hollow/Arrancar Thoughts**_

* * *

**Chapter 9:Ichigo Vs Zaraki! Tatsuki's Day!**

_Last Time_

_Ichigo breathes out and says "Freeze and Shatter All Life! Hiemaru!" His Zanpakuto's Blade widens slightly, and the entire length of the blade is covered in ice along with the ground around Ichigo for 20 feet, as an intense arctic wind blasts Kenpachi, making the man slide back slightly from the force. When Ichigo's release is complete, the wind stops and Kenpachi looks to see that little wisps of light blue Spiritual energy are coming off the Boys entire form, and sees a Slight Blue tone in Ichigo's Amber eyes. The boy looks at him and says "This is the Shikai of My Zanpakuto Hiemaru. From here on out This fight is going to be a lot tougher for you Kenpachi Zaraki. I wont stop until I've frozen you down to your very Soul!" The taller man Laughs while Smiling manically at this and says "That's Good Ichigo! So Good! Show me what you've got! And I'll Do the same! I'm Going to Love Chopping you to Bits!" and with that the two Warriors rush each other, clashing in the center of their battle field and creating an Intense shockwave that rocks the whole of Seireitei, signaling the beginning of a Tremendous Battle._

* * *

Now

After their clash Ichigo suddenly pushes aside Zaraki's Blade and cuts him deeply in the shoulder, causing blood to spurt all over the ground. After this they continue to trade blows and each time Ichigo gains the upper hand inflicting deep wounds on the Behemoth of a man, including a cut through his nose into his left cheek slightly. As Kenpachi goes for a downwards slash Ichigo parries the blow and flips back away from the insane man who is still smiling. Kenpachi looks at the orange haired boy and says "This is better then I thought it would be! Your Strong Ichigo, Probably stronger then most Captains! These deep wounds are proof of that strength. Lets keep going until one of us Dies! Hahahahahaha!" Ichigo looks at him questioningly and says "At first I thought you were pretending to be insane. But now I think you really are, I've inflicted such deep wounds to your body already and yet you still want to fight. You talk about Death as if its nothing. Why would you throw your life away on ONE Fight?" The insane 11th Squad captain just looks at him like he's stupid and replies "There is nothing Better in this world then a Good Fight! To Battle with strong opponents and test your limits! Wounds and Death are simply a part of Fighting. The Strong survive and the weak die! That's just the way of it. I can see it in your Eyes Ichigo, You're enjoying this fight just as much as I am. You wont admit it but you seek out strong opponents to test yourself just as much as I do. So lets stop talking and just keep fighting!" The orange haired teen Shakes his head and says "I don't have time to Screw around with you Kenpachi Zaraki. I'll end this with my next Attack."

* * *

Kenpachi smiles at this as Ichigo's Spiritual Pressure increases and swirls around him, his Sword releases cold steam as he raises it in the air. The Insane Shinigami just keeps laughing and says "give it your best shot Ichigo!" The boy in question nods and says "Hyo Kiba!(Ice Fang)" as he makes a Downward diagonal slashing motion sending out a Wave of Ice shaped like a Fang at Zaraki. The wave of ice freezes the ground on its path to the captain, and when it reaches the man he raises his sword in defense to block it, however he shows shock as the ice pushes him back, after struggling with it for a few moments and being pushed back 100 feet, he finally manages to deflect it up and behind him. It hit's the building behind him and cuts straight through it, however not only does it cut through the building, but it also freezes both Halves of it as well. Kenpachi whistles and says "that impressive Ichigo. If I were a normal man and that hit me I'd probably be dead. I see your serious about this. So I'll return the favor!" With that he Removes his eye patch and suddenly his Spiritual Pressure Sky Rockets and enshrouds him in Yellow energy. Seeing this Ichigo thinks to Himself _"dammit, it seems he was holding the bulk of his Spiritual Pressure back. This is going to be a lot harder then I first thought. Hiemaru I'm counting on your help. Together I know we can beat him." _suddenly he hears the voice of his Zanpakuto In his head **"You can count on Me Ichigo. But your assessment was incorrect. Zaraki wasn't holding the bulk of his spiritual pressure back, rather that Eye Patch he was wearing was acting as a seal for his powers and Eating away a great portion of his Spiritual Energy. Your teacher Adam once employed a similar method to keep his powers in check when he was younger. Now watch out Ichigo because he's Coming." **the Orange headed teen nods his head and silently thanks his Partner as he prepares for the next round against Kenpachi Zaraki.

* * *

Meanwhile

Captain Kaname Tōsen of the 9th Division and Captain Sajin Komamura of the 7th Division come to see the 4th Division Captain Retsu Unohana. Tosen asks the healer "Is Captain Aizen truly dead Captain Unohana?" The black haired woman nods and says "He is. By the time we took him down from the wall he wasn't breathing at all. We investigated the possibility of a Corpse Puppet, however those tests came up negative." the two men look on solemnly as she continues on saying "This means that once all this trouble with the Ryoka is behind us, that the leadership of the 5th Squad shall be decided at a Captains Meeting with in the Chambers of Central 46." She turns to look at them both before saying "Gentlemen please return to your companies. I will join you on the battlefield very soon." With that said both men nod their heads and vanish in a burst of Shunpo.

Meanwhile

In the Seireitei, near the 13th Squad barracks we find Tatsuki. The young woman is surrounded by members of the 13th division. as multiple men and woman lay on the ground unconscious due to the teenager. Tatsuki steps forward in her Martial Arts stance and says "Ok whose next? I can do this all day." the men around her growl at that and she thinks to herself _"I expected these Shinigami to be stronger, tch…I guess the problem is I was basing my opinion on the strength of Shinigami off Ichigo and Yoruichi-Sensei. Seems I shouldn't have expected much from grunts. At this rate I wont even get to use my powers."_ suddenly one of the men steps forward, he is a bespectacled man of average height with medium length, light-colored hair that is largely combed back, except for a few strands that frame either side his face. He wears the standard Shinigami Shihakusho and has three earrings hanging from each of his ears, as well as bands encircling his wrists. The man clears his throat and says "Excuse me Miss Ryoka but I cannot continue to allow you to harm my men. I shall be your opponent. My name is Hidetomo Kajomaru 6th seat of the 13th Division." Tatsuki smirks at this and says "6th seat huh? If I do my math right then that's only 5 levels down from Captain am I right?" the man nods to this question and she says "alright then. Show me what you got, I'm sure you have to be tougher then all these blockheads." Hidetomo nods before he vanishes in a flash of Shunpo, he appears behind the dark haired girl with an open palm thrust, however his eyes widen as she quickly spins to the side and blocks his blow with the underside of her forearm, before retaliating against him with a swift kick that lands in his Stomach and sends him skidding back 10 feet.

* * *

When he comes to a stop he looks up while holding his stomach to see his opponent with an angry look on her face as she says "Is that all you got? I'll admit your speed is impressive and if I were a different kind of girl I prolly wouldn't have been able to follow your movements. However I'm a martial artist and so anticipating, following, and countering my opponents moves comes second nature to me." the Blonde haired man just chuckles and says "I apologize miss. It seems I underestimated you. I attempted to put you down in one hit and so used what I thought would be a speed you couldn't follow to get behind you to knock you out. It was my miscalculation. However rest assured I will not make that mistake again and shall fight you seriously from here on. Are you ready miss?" Tatsuki nods and says "Yeah. And the name is Tatsuki by the way. Tatsuki Arisawa." The man nods and says "Very well Miss Arisawa let us begins seriously! Sprinkled on the Bones of the Beast!…" he begins a chant as he flash steps away, only to appear behind her once again continuing "Sharp tower, red crystal, steel ring. Move and become the wind, stop and become the calm…" Tatsuki growls slightly and rushes at him going for a right hook which he dodges back from, only to see her coming in with a left knee to his stomach, so he Flashes away just in time. She begins to look around for him but doesn't see him in where around her, until she hears his voice above her. "The sound of warring spears fills the empty castle! Hado #63 Raikoho!" as he finishes he fires an Orb of lightning energy in his hand down at The teenage girl.

* * *

When the attack hits theres a large explosion, a moment later Hidetomo lands back on the ground a few meters away from the blast zone and smiles sadly while saying "I Apologize for having to use something so powerful but I couldn't afford to play around and waste time. I hope you'll forgive me when you awaken as I held back some of the power." however what happens next causes not just his eyes to widen but the eyes of all his men, as the cloud of dust kicked up by the Hado spell suddenly swirls and disperses and there standing in the same spot as before in Tatsuki Arisawa, however what has they're eyes wide is the fact that not only is she un harmed but also appears to have Red Lightning arcing off her entire body. The girl smirks and says "Whew, that was Close, if I hadn't activated my Raiton no Yoroi that could have REALLY hurt. Ofcourse when it comes to lightning attacks in general, they really don't affect me much." The 6th seat stares in open shock, however he quickly shakes it off and adjusts his glasses up his face and says "Well you are just full of surprises Miss Arisawa. It appears this battle will continue on until one of us can no longer stand." with that said he goes to draw his blade, however before he can Tatsuki vanishes leaving behind nothing but a tendril of Red lightning. She appears right in front of him and punches him in the stomach with a lightning infused fist, dealing internal electrical damage to him as well causing him to scream in pain "AHHHHHH!" before she does a spin kick and sends him flying back past his men and into one of the walls leaving an indent of his body. When the men look back at their 6th seat they see that he is completely unconscious, as the monster girl walks towards them and says "I'm sorry but I don't have time to keep playing with all of you. My friends are going to need my help so, I'll end this now." with that said the lightning around her body surges up to a new level and she vanishes once again, and within seconds has all 20 men and women incapacitated as she says "Raigyaku." before deactivating her Lightning powers and taking a deep breath and taking off to try and find the others.

* * *

Back with Ichigo.

Ichigo and Kenpachi continue their back and forth battle, however its apparent that Ichigo no longer has the upper hand even with the help of his released Zanpakuto as his body is now littered with little cuts and nicks here and there. However the behemoth Captain is much worse off, sporting numerous large gashes and deep wounds, some of which even have bits of ice around them from the freezing cold of the orange haired boys blade and spiritual pressure. After another clash, in which the bigger man is dealt another large gash to his stomach, they part again and Ichigo looks on at the other man and says "Why haven't you Called upon your Zanpakuto to help you yet Zaraki? At the rate this is going you wont win unless you do." the crazy captain frowns at this and says "What bullshit are you talking about? I've been fighting you with my Zanpakuto this whole damn time. You ask why I don't call out its "Name" that's cus it don't got one. I've always relied on my own strength, Zanpakuto are just tools to kill with, nothing more. Those who claim to work with their swords are just pussies who can't do anything unless they feel like someone is holding their hands! Not like you and me! Hahahahahaha!" Ichigo scowls at this and says "Your wrong Zaraki….a Zanpakuto is not just a tool or a weapon. A Zanpakuto is your partner, they're strength is your strength. They are a constant companion helping to guide the way through the darkness of the world. I fight with my Zanpakuto, at this very moment Hiemaru is giving me his Strength to help fight you." The man just laughs at this and says "Oh Really? Well then lets see Which is stronger? My Power Alone or your Friendship with your Sword! We'll finish this with the next strike!" after saying this his Spiritual Pressure rises and enshrouds him in the yellow glow of his Spiritual Energy.

* * *

Ichigo nods his head and suddenly his own Spiritual pressure rises and his body becomes encompassed in light blue spirit energy, when he feels a hand on his shoulder and turns to stare right into the eyes of Hiemaru who looks at him and says **"Can you hear it Ichigo? His Zanpakuto is screaming. Its in pain. It and the master do not work together, rather they work against each other. A Shinigami and Zanpakuto who do not work together could never defeat us."** The orange haired boy nods and says "Ah. I'm counting on you Hiemaru…please give me all the power you can give and we'll defeat this guy together." the Zanpakuto spirit nods and replies **"Ofcourse Ichigo. I shall push as much of my strength as your body can handle into you. Let us show him why the snow is to be feared."** with that he vanishes. Kenpachi's energy takes the shape of a Skull behind him as he finishes powering up, while Ichigo's Energy takes the shape of a Wolfs head behind him, as they suddenly rush one another, their blades clashing in a brilliant shower of Light. The light expands outwards and becomes a Blast zone, kicking up fierce winds, and causing many within Seireitei to look in their direction. When the blast and light dies down it shows the two warriors with their swords straight through each other, Ichigo gets stabbed in the stomach and Kenpachi gets cut in the shoulder. The orange haired boy coughs up blood and says "Sorry guys…looks like I…lost." as he collapses and Kenpachi's sword slides out his side. The Captain looks down on Ichigo and says "what are you apologizing for? You're the one who won." a moment later his sword breaks and the behemoth finally collapses himself. Yachiru approaches the beaten up Kenpachi and Ichigo. Then she looks at Ichigo and says " Thanks for making Kenny happy Ichi!" Yachiru takes Kenpachi away and tells Ichigo not to die so he can play with Kenpachi again. Then she leaves.

* * *

Meanwhile

Ganju and Hanataro arrive near the Senzaikyu. Hanataro notices that the noise has stopped and says "I wonder if Ichigo is okay." Ganju says "We're all the way here, all We can do is hope that he is. We have no time to worry for him, We have to focus on here." Then he looks at the boy and says "Get ready to Jump."

* * *

Back with Ichigo

Yoruichi approaches the wounded Ichigo. She looks down on him and says "I cant believe you beat that monster Kenpachi, Your something else Ichigo. Then again you are a Pureblood Kurosaki. Lets get you out of here before someone shows up." with that she suddenly emit's a large glow and once it dies down, both the cat and the Injured teen are gone.

* * *

Annnnd Cut. theres chapter 9 of Bleach a Different outcome. I hope you all enjoyed it. Alsot you'll notice that with Tatsuki i gave her the Raiton No Yoroi from Naruto. however the difference is her lightning is red and shes not completely encased in Spirit energy when using it, the lightning itsself just flows over her body like snakes or the like, and it increases her speed, strength, agility, reflexes, and duribility. Anyway Next chapter we see Rukia again and Yoruichi reveals to Ichigo shes an actual "Human" woman and tend to his wounds and what not before he goes off all half cocked to fight byakuya to save Rukia, Ganju, and Hanataro. anyway look forward to chapter 10. untill then read and review as always. Untill next time. Oh also theres a New Poll on My Profile page about what type of Zanpakuto Yoruichi should use so please vote.


	11. Chapter 10:Yoruichi's Reveal Cell Fight

Alright heres Chapter 10. Now i want to let everyone know right now that there is another poll up on my profle page for this Story. its to determine what type of Zanpakuto Yoruichi will have. so i ask you all to please check that out and vote. anyway this chapter Yoruichi reveals herself to Ichigo and they begin to have an Attraction to eachother secretly. Also we see Byakuya being his usual jerky self. anyway read and enjoy

"Crap"Human/Shinigami Speech

_"Damn"Human/Shinigami Thought/ Flashbacks_

**"Fool"Zanpakuto Spirit Speech**

_**"Dumb"Zanpakuto Spirit Thoughts**_

* * *

**Chapter 10:Yoruichi Reveals Herself! Fight at Penance Cell!**

_Last Time_

_Yoruichi approaches the wounded Ichigo. She looks down on him and says "I cant believe you beat that monster Kenpachi, Your something else Ichigo. Then again you are a Pureblood Kurosaki. Lets get you out of here before someone shows up." with that she suddenly emit's a large glow and once it dies down, both the cat and the Injured teen are gone._

* * *

Now

Kenpachi has a dream about the day he first met Yachiru. She came near him without any fear, even though he'd just killed a bunch of people. She touched his sword even though it was covered with blood. Kenpachi tells her "it can kill You girl" but Yachiru smiled at him when her hand was covered with blood. Kenpachi asks her "What's your name?" she looked at him surprisingly, so he knew that she doesn't have a name, which he responds "Don't have a name? that's ok neither Do I…I'll give you a Name…Yachiru….after the only person I've ever admired." Suddenly he Awakens to find Yachiru staring at him as she smiles and starts hopping around saying "Yay! Kenny's Awake! Kenny's Awake!" he grunts at this and she says "I called Unohana Kenny, she'll be here right away!" the man nods at this and says "How's Ichigo?" the pink haired girl looks at him and shrugs saying "I dunno, but I think he's still alive." Kenpachi smiles at that and says "that's good. That way I can return to Ichigo what I owe him." Yachiru frowns at this and says "but Kenny you don't owe Ichi anything!" he scowls at her and replies "Ofcourse I do since I lost." she puffs up her cheeks and says "You didn't lose Kenny!" the man replies "you're an idiot…stop making that face." the little girl shakes her head and says "But since Ichi was fighting alongside his Zanpakuto it was really 2 on 1 so you Won!" Kenpachi laughs, which makes Yachiru hits him. Then he thinks of fight alongside a Zanpakuto. Then he asks Yachiru "Do you remember the day I named You?" Yachiru says " Yep! I even remember how many pieces of clouds was in the sky!" Kenpachi says "I do too" then he raises his sword, telling it that he has forgotten the pain of not having a name. Everyone have a name that others use to call them, but he didn't, that pain is why that day he named her Yachiru, the name of the only person he ever admired, while he took the name Kenpachi, the name of the strongest Shinigami. After awhile he passes back out.

* * *

Meanwhile

In her cell, Rukia notes "the sounds of battle have stopped, but I cannot tell who has lived and who has died" She wonders _"Am I worth shedding blood over?" _She asks someone called Kaien _"what he would have you have said Kaien-Dono?" _the guards outside Rukia's cell comment "Seems the whole Eastern half of the Senzaikyu has been destroyed." Suddenly, one of them falls unconscious. As the other looks the other Shinigami is distracted by the movement on the roof, Ganju sneaks-up behind him and knocks him unconscious. Hanataro says "I think you were to rough Ganju-San." the Shiba just dismisses and says "But I wonder what that was you used Hanataro." the boy smiles slightly and replies "I just used Shinten, it's a kind of tranquillizer." They then make it to the cell and Hanataro presents a key. He says "I stole it last night, after I resolved to do whatever I could and follow Ichigo-san's example. Even if I Am punished later." but then he looks down and says "Though I think its useless since all I could do steal a key." Ganju pats him on the shoulder and says "You've done enough."

* * *

The cell doors start to open and Ganju eagerly goes inside to have a look at the Shinigami over whom everybody is fighting but suddenly stops dead in his tracks. Rukia seeing Ganju asks him "are you With Ichigo?" Hanataro appears behind Ganju and says "Miss Rukia. We must leave here now." and he begins to drag Rukia away. Hanataro then notices Ganju's standing stock still and wonders what's wrong. Rukia then notices the pattern on Ganju's pants and asks him "Are you from the Shiba Clan?" Hanataro looks between them and asks Ganju "Do you two know each other Ganju-San?" the man nods and says "Ah I know her alright. She's the Damn Shinigami who killed my Older Brother." the other boy shakes his head and says "there has to be some sort of mistake.." Ganju shakes his head and says "No it's the truth!" Rukia looks at them and says "If you are of the Shiba Clan then, your older brother Kaien Shiba was indeed killed by me." Ganju collars her, prompting Rukia to calmly wonder "what are you planning to do?…I wont try to stop you if you want to kill me." Hanataro grabs hold of Ganju's arm and says "Ganju-San please Stop! Remember Ichigo-San entrusted us with rescuing Miss Rukia." Suddenly they feel an enormous Spiritual Pressure behind them, Kuchiki Byakuya has arrived on the scene.

* * *

Meanwhile

A messenger comes to inform 13th Division Captain Jushiro Ukitake about Aizen's death. Ukitake is so surprised, he shouts so loud that the messenger falls out of the room. He asks the messenger "when did Aizen die?, who did it and why?" The messenger, still shaking from Ukitake's earlier shouting, answers "it happened this morning sir. the criminal and motivation are still unclear." Ukitake complains "why does it have to happen during My sleep? it's unforgivable."

* * *

Meanwhile

Somewhere at the Sokyoku Hill, Ichigo awakens and wonders where he is and if hes not dead. Suddenly Yoruichi comes in. Ichigo says "Yoruichi your okay. That's a relief." Yoruichi says "Your worse." Ichigo nods and says "Thank you Yoruichi for rescuing me." which Yoruichi responds "You should thank your own stubbornness that kept you alive with such serious injuries." That makes Ichigo suddenly get up, causing his wounds to open up. Yoruichi says "You can't get up yet fool." which Ichigo responds "Chad is in danger and I need to go help him!" Yoruichi forces him to lay down, and says "everyone is fine. Chad's opponent wasn't bad, so he's still alive, Ishida and Inoue have avoided confrontations and are barely wounded. So you should just rest. A half-dead man won't be able to help anyone. Also, half of your organs got smashed. if it wasn't for this "thing", your torso would have been cut in two already." although Yoruichi is surprised that Ichigo would carry something like that with him. It's a Hollow mask. Ichigo is surprised that he has it too. Yoruichi asks "Do you carry it with you?" Ichigo says "that thing saved me in my fight with Renji yesterday, so I wanted to keep it as a lucky charm, but Hanataro insisted that I throw it away, so I threw it in the sewers." The orange head goes on to say "Hanataro is someone from the 4th Division, he's the one who healed my wounds after my fight with Renji. Anyway I don't know how the mask got back to me, as I'm sure that I threw it away." Yoruichi wants to take it for safe-keeping but Ichigo wants to keep it. But Yoruichi makes a very scary face that scares Ichigo so he has to give it. Yoruichi thinks that its probably not possible but they have to watch out for it just in case.

* * *

Meanwhile Back with Rukia

Somebody with a tremendous amount of reiatsu is approaching the Senzaikyu. Hanataro says "that is Captain of the 6th division, Byakuya Kuchiki." Ganju says "I know him, because the Kuchiki family is the head of the four noble families, and Byakuya is said to be the strongest master in the family's entire history, he is also the most famous captain of the Gotei 13. Its bad that he's appeared at a time like this. Crap we have no chance of winning…we should just beg him to spare our Lives." Hanataro looks at him and says "I think we should just run away. Run away and take miss Rukia with us." the Shiba shakes his head and says "there's no where to run to since the bridge is the only way out." he turns to the younger man and asks "Do you want me to defeat Byakuya and run? throwing my life away in the process? you want ME throw away MY life for HER? She killed my brother so theres no way I would give up my life for her!" Hanataro looks sadly at the other man and says "I understand. I guess it can be helped since there was never any reason for you to rescue Miss Rukia. So I have no right to force you to do it. But atleast you can take Miss Rukia with you when you run away Ganju-San. I shall stay and try to hold Captain Kuchiki here."

* * *

Both Ganju and Rukia are surprised by that. Ganju asks "Do you even know what's going on?" Hanataro says "I believe I know how you feels Ganju-San. I wouldn't give up my life to save someone I hate, I would do the same if I was in Ganju-San's shoes." Ganju says "that's not what I'm talking about, this guy's Spiritual Pressure is as strong, or even stronger than Zaraki's. How could someone like US possibly beat him?" Hanataro says "I know that, but I came here to rescue Rukia, so I can't just run away without doing anything! Thank you Ganju-San and goodbye." Then he heads out to the bridge. Rukia tries to run after him but Ganju stops her. Ganju then thinks _"that Hanataro is an idiot! what can he do if he doesn't even have his Zanpakuto? He's still shaking, he must be scared to death, why is he bluffing so much when he's so obviously weak?"_ Then Ganju lets go of Rukia, goes to the wall, shouts really loud and beats his head against the wall. The shout scares Hanataro, he turns back and Ganju is behind him, telling him "move." Then Ganju kicks him aside, confronts Byakuya himself. He apologizes to his brother, saying "_I'll_ _avenge your death next time. This time I blame sis, because she didn't bring me up to be a coward who runs away and leaves my friends behind." _Ganju tells Byakuya "come, because I'll be your opponent today!"

* * *

Meanwhile Back with Ichigo

Then Ichigo comments "You must be pretty strong Yoruichi, since you've been running around without getting hurt and carried me here with such a small body." Yoruichi laughs at this and says "it's no problem with my "original form"." Ichigo is surprised and asks "what's your "original form"?" Yoruichi replies " Well there's no point in hiding it anymore so you can see my true form now." Then Yoruichi glows before turning into a girl. Ichigo is really surprised and thinks to himself _"Wow! Yoruichi is a Girl!? And a HOT one at that!"_ Yoruichi says "It's fun to return to this form, since everyone is always surprised because they all think I'm a guy by the way I talk in my cat form." Then she shows Ichigo the device she used to bring him there. Ichigo shouts at her "PUT ON SOME CLOTHES!" since she's still naked. Yoruichi looks down at her body and says "Oops, sorry. I haven't worn clothes for so long, I kinda forgot Hehehehehe." She is also surprised because Ichigo is quite innocent.

* * *

She asks "Don't you want to see? since You probably won't get to see such a delicate girl body anymore." Ichigo responds "don't worry about My future and Just get dressed." she just giggles at this and thinks to Herself _"you cant fool me Ichigo. I saw Him checking out the goods and from the looks of it he liked what he saw. But that's ok because I got to see his body while I was patching him up and I definitely liked what I saw."_ Meanwhile the orange haired Teen is having similar thoughts _"She seems to be a bit of a tease, well that's ok cus I wouldn't mind seeing that body again sometime. None of the girls in school are anywhere near as Hot as Yoruichi." _Yoruichi says "Your a boring young man." and he replies "It's none of you're business. And shouldn't you wear something on your lower body?" Yoruichi shows him the device she used to bring him there again, and she also asks in a surprisingly caring voice "Is your wounds okay? since shouting that loud will cause the wounds to open up." Then she tells him "You can put Spirit Energy in the device and then you can fly." Ichigo asks "So you shape-shift, cure wounds, and have something like this, so just who are you?" Yoruichi is about to answer when they feel some strong Spiritual Pressure, which Ichigo recognizes and says "That's Byakuya's Spiritual Pressure. And it's coming from the Senzaikyu!" Ichigo runs off, Yoruichi asks "where are you going?" Ichigo says "Hanataro and Ganju are at the Senzaikyu, I has to go save them!" Then he uses the device to fly away. Yoruichi tells him "Wait Ichigo!" but he's already gone.

* * *

Meanwhile Back at the Senzaikyu

Byakuya tells Ganju "I felt some faint Spiritual Pressure. I had thought it was someone strong holding back his Spiritual Pressure, but it turns out it was nothing but a fat bug" Rukia is trying to go and stop the fight that's about to happen, but she can't even handle Byakuya's Spiritual Pressure because she has been surrounded by Sekkiseki for so long. Hanataro says "it's fine since Ganju-san must has a secret plan." Ganju says "with our difference in strength, little tricks won't do any good, I'll have to gamble my life on this!" and rushes at Byakuya. Hanataro and Rukia are shocked at the fact that he doesn't have any plans. Ganju about to throw some "Chitami" at Byakuya, but he already got pass Ganju, and says in a even tone "Be Gone. My blade was not made to kill pests like you." It's appears that Ganju's arm was injured. But he tells Byakuya "hold it!" Byakuya says again "I'll say it only once more…leave." but Ganju says "A coward that could be scared by that doesn't exist in the Shiba family!" Upon knowing that Ganju is from the Shiba family, Byakuya says "please forgive me for not hitting you hard enough. I will make sure that You don't walk out of this alive." Then he unsheathes his sword, which Ganju asks "what are you trying to do from so far away?" and Rukia begs him "No Nii-Sama don't do it!" But then he releases his Shikai: Senbonzakura saying in the same even tone "Scatter. Senbonzakura." as his sword begins to break apart into glowing pink petals. Rukia screams "Ganju run!" but it's too late. The blades that scatter from Byakuya's sword cut him down.

* * *

After cutting down Ganju, the Captain turns towards Rukia and Hanataro, at which point he turns his blade on the younger Shinigami however Rukia stands in front of Hanataro and pleads "Please Nii-Sama No more! Please Spare Hanataro-San I Beg of you!" he however just ignores her begging and readies to kill Hanataro, he draws his sword back only to feel his arm grabbed as he looks out the corner of his Eye to find that Ukitake has arrived and stopped him. The older Captain looks at the younger sternly and says "That is quite enough Captain Kuchiki." he then turns towards Rukia with a smile and says "Hello There Rukia-Chan. It looks like you've lost weight." Byakuya frees his arm from the older man and turns to him and says "what is the meaning of this Captain Ukitake?" the white haired man looks at him and says "that's My Line Byakuya. Releasing a Zanpakuto here is a 1st Class offense, even if you are fighting a Ryoka." however the younger Captain replies evenly "This is a War time situation. Therefore the ban on releasing a Zanpakuto has been lifted." Ukitake is surprised that an invasion of a few Ryoka can end up like that, and muses that it must be related to Aizen's murder.

* * *

Suddenly they feel a Spiritual Pressure that is at the level of a captain. But Ukitake says "I don't recognize this Spiritual Pressure. So who is it? where did it come from?" Rukia and Hanataro seem to know the Spiritual Pressure. The person is flying over the bridge. It's revealed to be Ichigo. He lands right in front of Rukia, but when she's about to call to him, he walks right pass her and comes to Hanataro, and says "Sorry to send you on ahead like that Hanataro. Where's Ganju at?" Then he turns to Rukia and says " I've come to save you Rukia." she makes a sad face and He tells her "Don't make that face! I'm here to rescue you, so you should be happy." Rukia's face turns to slight anger and she says "You dummy! I told you not to come! I forbade you to come! And now you're wounded everywhere." Ichigo says "You can get mad however you like later. After I defeat Byakuya." Ichigo and Byakuya stare at each other. Rukia says "Ichigo." he replies to her "Don't tell me to run away. Because I wont. It wasn't easy coming all this way, so no matter how you say it, it wont make a difference. I'll drag you out of here if I have to. I'm not going to listen to what you say, so don't bother and call me an idiot." Rukia balks at this and says "Your ignoring the rescuee's opinions! What the hell kind of strange rescue attempt is this?!" The orange haired teen looks at her and says "Shut up! Your being rescued so stop babbling already! You should just crouch in the corner, shiver in fear, and scream "Help!" "Help!" like a good damsel." Rukia and Ichigo grin at each other. Then Rukia says "You never change, still ignoring everything I say." Ichigo says "You always nag and worry about me. You should worry about yourself right now." the orange haired teen smiles and says "I wont die yet. don't look at me like that, I've gotten stronger while you've been away." his smile reminds her of someone.

* * *

With the two captains, Ukitake asks Byakuya "Who is that boy?" the black haired man replies "He is a nobody compared to the man laying behind you. He is unimportant, just a Ryoka who I will destroy. This is the end of this meaningless Skirmish. Everything ends now." as he begins to walk forward. Ichigo remarks "you're pretty carefree there Byakuya. You could have attacked me while I was talking to Rukia and yet you didn't." The 6th Division Captain replies "Why would I need to sneak up on the like of you? You shouldn't think too highly of yourself. You are nothing but insignificant scum." Then he releases a tremendous amount of Spiritual Pressure, terrifying both Rukia and Hanataro. Ichigo Unsheathes his sword and prepares to fight. Byakuya comments "You didn't even budge in front of my Spiritual Pressure. It seems you have gained some strength. I don't know how you reacquired your Shinigami powers, but you should have returned to your normal Human life, instead of throwing away the life you were lucky to keep. How foolish." Ichigo scoffs and says "I'm not throwing away my life. I'm going to defeat you and then go Home." The black haired man says "You shouldn't think so highly of yourself." and then he vanishes. Rukia says "Nii-Sama is already using Shunpo." Byakuya moves to the back of Ichigo, strikes at him, but Ichigo blocks it and parries it. Both Rukia and Byakuya are surprised by this. Ichigo says "I saw every single step you took." Byakuya schools his face as he says "it seems you have improved more then I thought. Well then in that case, before you become to full of yourself, I shall show you what you cant compensate for with One Thousand years of Training! The decisive difference in strength." as he raises his blade up in front of his face, Rukia screams "Run Ichigo! RUN!" However Byakuya says "Scatter, Senbonzaku…." Before he can finish a white cloth wraps around his blade stopping its release, and holding the other end of that cloth is Yoruichi.

* * *

Her arrival shocks everyone as Ukitake says "Yoruichi Shihoin!", Hanataro turns to Rukia and says "do you know that woman Miss Rukia?" the dark haired girl just shakes her head and says "No I have no clue who she is. However I could swear I've heard that name before…" Byakuya says "She is the former Commander-in-Chief of the Stealth Force. As well the former Corps Commander of the Correction Corps, Yoruichi Shihoin." the man directs his next comments toward the woman herself as he says "I haven't seen your face in quite a while. it's been a few hundred years since your disappearance, everyone thought You had died." Ichigo smirks and says "thanks for coming to help Yoruichi, but could you please step aside? I have to defeat that prick Byakuya." the purple haired beauty says "you're an Idiot to think you could defeat Byakuya by yourself!" Then she uses Shunpo to move near him, impales him with her hand right in the wound on his stomach. That shocks everyone. Ichigo looks angry and is about to ask her what she's doing, however he passes out before he can utter a word. Yoruichi catches him and slings him over her shoulder.

* * *

Ukitake says "it's a Drug, either Gaten or Hōten, and by releasing a strong tranquillizer directly into the body, You were trying to save him." the Golden eyed woman nods her head at Ukitake as Byakuya says "do you really think I would allow that "Senpai"? you wont be able to get away so easily." Yoruichi chuckles and says "When did you learn to talk so big? You never did win not even one game of tag against me Bya-chan." the black haired captain says "then we should try again. Lets start another game of "Tag"." Yoruichi uses Shunpo to get behind Byakuya. He swings his sword back, but she already gets behind Ukitake. She jumps, but then realizes that Byakuya is behind her. He says "You cant escape me with _that _level of Shunpo!" Then cuts her across the chest with his blade. But the moment he thought she has fallen, Yoruichi is perched upon his outstretched arm, while carrying Ichigo. She says "You cant catch ME with _that _level of Shunpo." When he looks back, Yoruichi is on the top of the building behind him, she holds up 3 fingers and says "3 days. Give me just 3 days and I'll make this boy stronger then you Byakuya! Until then the fight between you two is postponed. If you want you could follow me. However the "Goddess of Flash" wont be caught so easily!" and with that she vanishes in a burst of Shunpo.

* * *

Byakuya then proceeds to leave the area, with Ukitake asking him "where are you going?" Byakuya continues to walk away, stating "I have lost my interest. You can do whatever you want to do with the rest of them." Ukitake comments "Byakuya always does what ever he pleases at any given moment." Suddenly Rukia collapses. Ukitake thinks "_can't blame her, since the pressure suddenly got lifted when Byakuya left." _Then he calls for his 3rd seats, Sentarō Kotsubaki and Kiyone Kotetsu. They jump out from under the bridge, which makes Hanataro think that there are more enemies. Ukitake asks them "how long have you two been here?" which Sentarō replies "from the start Sir!" Then he apologizes saying "I'm sorry for coming although you told me not to Captain. but it's because I respect you so much that I just have to follow You everywhere you go." Kiyone says "that was cheap. I respect the captain even more!" which makes Sentarō calls her a booger girl. Ukitake says "Kiyone call the 4th division and Sentarō take Rukia back to the prison." Sentarō tells Hanataro "move." which he refuses, but Sentarō yells at him, saying "I don't want to put Rukia back in to the prison either." Kiyone says "I worry for Rukia more than you do Sentaro!" Sentaro says "Why do you have to copy everything I do!? You ape-girl!" which she returns by saying "Shut up you ape-boy!" Hanataro looks at Ukitake, trying to say something. Ukitake asks "Are you trying to ask why it is I'm helping you?" the younger male nods. Then the Captain says "of course I'd help, since you are the prime suspects of Aizen's murder, we can't let you die. And more important, although extremely clumsy, you were trying to save a member of My division, so I can't just stand there and watch You die." Hanataro thanks him as Rukia is locked back up and he and Ganju are taken away to who knows where.

* * *

Annnnd Cut! well theres Chapter 10 of Bleach a Different outcome. Now as you see i did Ichigo Vs Byakuya round 1 in this chapter. ofcourse he could have probably taken him shikai to Shikai but i needed it to stay pretty much cannon so Yoruichi could show up and knock ichigo out to take him away and do his Bankai Training. Next chapter we'll check out whats going on with Renji and some other stuff along with The begginings of Ichigo's Bankai training. anyway as i said earlier please vote on the poll. and i appologize ahead of time but it looks like this will be the last chapter of this story i'll be posting till June persuant to the new schedule i've made up for myself for the writing and publishing of my Fics. So as always read and Review. Untill next time.


	12. Chapter 11:Bankai Training starts!

Hey everybody its Me! I've FINALLY finished chapter 11. Sorry it took me over 5 months to do it but hey, thats what happens when your dealing with real world shit and have lost your muse for a while. anway this is the latest Installment and this chapter starts Ichigo's Bankai training and see the beggining of the Ishida/Kurotsuchi fight. I hope you enjoy it. as always this story will be IchigoXYoruichi and OCXUnohana. also i'll be ignoring some of Cannon in this story as reccently i learned Isshin was Indeed 10th squad captain before Hitsugaya but he wasnt originally named Kurosaki, he was a SHIBA. who woulda thunk it huh? guess the explains the resemblence between Ichigo and Kaien, they're cousins. however for the sake of this story Isshin will have always been a Kurosaki and there will be a Kurosaki Noble family. anyway enjoy.

"Crap"Human/Shinigami speech

_"Damn"Human/Shinigami Thoughts/ Flashbacks_

**"You fool" Zanpakuto spirit/Hallow Speech**

_**"I hate him"Zanpakuto Spirit/Hallow Thought.**_

* * *

**Chapter 11:Bankai Training Begins! And Uryu encounters Kurotsuchi**

_Last Time_

_Hanataro looks at Ukitake, trying to say something. Ukitake asks "Are you trying to ask why it is I'm helping you?" the younger male nods. Then the Captain says "of course I'd help, since you are the prime suspects of Aizen's murder, we can't let you die. And more important, although extremely clumsy, you were trying to save a member of My division, so I can't just stand there and watch You die." Hanataro thanks him as Rukia is locked back up and he and Ganju are taken away to who knows where._

* * *

Now

in Seireitei, Orihime and Uryu have disguised themselves as Shinigami and get into the 9th Division. The 20th seat of the division, Toshimori Umesada is leading a group to look for the Ryoka. He asks Orihime and Uryu "are you new members? Because I've never seen you before." They say yes. Then Toshimori tries to hit on Orihime "hey beautiful why don't you and I go out for some Sake and dinner later? I'll show you a good time." but stops when Uryu reminds him " Sir remember, you have a mission to capture the intruders." Toshimori, angered for being stopped by an unseated officer, threatens Uryu when another Shinigami of his squad calls for him. Instead of continuing with his threat, Toshimori tells Uryu "I'll finish this later punk." and then continues the search for the intruders. Uryu says "that won't happen since I will not be here then fool." Orihime thanks him and says "We sure did a good job in disguising ourselves! and its all thanks to My plan." Uryu then recalls how they get the Shinigami uniforms. They stole it from 2 Shinigami which Orihime took down by herself, saying that Tatsuki trained her, making Uryu scared and remember not to get in a fight with Orihime. Then Orihime was about to change right in front of Uryu, which he tells her to wait. Orihime then shows Uryu to a changing room she made for him. When using it, Uryu wonders that should it be the other way around. Back to the present, Orihime got some information about Rukia from those 2 Shinigami they stole the uniform from. She says "Ichigo must be there already." Uryu says "We should hurry and give him a hand or he'll mess everything up." Orihime agrees. While walking, they start discussing of which division they should says they come from. But they don't realize that, someone is watching them.

* * *

Back With Ichigo

When Yoruichi finally gets Ichigo back to the secret underground area, she is noticeably out of breath. She figures _"its prolly because I'm out of practice after refraining from fighting for 100 years." _She looks down at Ichigo and tells him "Wake up! You can't get stronger if you keep sleeping. when You wake up I'll tell you about Hiemaru's real power and a few secrets." A little while later, after Ichigo has woken up, he finds himself in an underground training cavern much like the one he trained in with Adam. Yoruichi begins his training by saying "Alright we don't have time for you to fully recover so you'll just have to bare with the pain." He scoffs at this and replies "I'm more then used to dealing with pain, especially after training with that psycho blonde Shiba." the purple haired woman chuckles at this and decides to continue her explanation about the training he's going to be doing. As she is talking, Ichigo flashbacks to earlier when he confronted Yoruichi about stopping him from fighting Byakuya. Yoruichi told him that he was not strong enough to defeat Byakuya and that no one there was, but that in three days he will be strong enough and then he can rescue Rukia and his other friends with his own hands. She also assured him that Ukitake's presence ensured that nothing bad will happen to either Ganju or Hanataro.

* * *

Back in the present, a determined Ichigo draws out Hiemaru. Yoruichi looks on at his sealed blade and says "What do you know about Zanpakuto?" The orange haired teen scowls slightly and says "Only what I was taught by the psycho. Zanpakuto have a Sealed state in which the blade can do all the things a normal sword can, such as cutting and stabbing and things like that but have very little other abilities, in rare cases a sealed Zanpakuto can channel its partners Spirit energy to increase its cutting power." Yoruichi nods at this and says "Good that's about right about Sealed states. What else do you know?" Ichigo replies "then theres Shiki, or Released state, in this state the Zanpakuto's shape can change and it most times gains a special ability or power, like Hiemaru is an Ice Type Zanpakuto, meaning it is capable of using spirit energy to create and control the cold and Ice. Shikai also increases not just the blade but the Shinigami's power by atleast double. That's about all I know other then that you have to learn more about the Zanpakuto's powers from the Spirit of the sword itself."

* * *

Yoruichi sighs but gives him a small clap anyway and says "Very good. But its obvious Adam didn't teach you everything about Zanpakuto. Infact Zanpakuto have 3 states. The first as you said earlier is the sealed state where the Zanpakuto's spirit energy and powers are inert. The second is Shikai where the Zanpakuto's spirit energy is released and the blade will most likely change shape and gain a special ability depending on what type it is, Like yours is called an Elemental type. In Shikai the Zanpakuto also feeds on and uses the Shinigami's spirit energy to power attacks and special powers. However there is a 3rd and final state to a Zanpakuto." Ichigo's eyes widen at this and he says "A 3rd state? What is that?" the cat like woman smirks at this and says "The 3rd and final state of the Zanpakuto is called Bankai or Final Release. Now it is compulsory for captains to be able to perform both Shikai and Bankai, the only exception to this rule is Zaraki Kenpachi, who became a captain without Bankai, without even knowing the name of his Zanpakuto, thanks to his raw power alone." The teen nods his head at this and says "I can believe that, that guy was wicked powerful. And I could tell him and his Zanpakuto were not at all in sync." Yoruichi nods at this and says "The difference between Shikai and Bankai is dependent on a personal training and innate ability, but generally the power difference can be five to ten times." This shocks Ichigo, as she continues to speak "Because of the boost in power, even talented individuals can easily take ten years to achieve it." The orange head frowns at this and points out "I don't have 10 years to spare to learn Bankai." the woman chuckles and says "I know, that's why with you I'll be taking a much more dangerous approach that will help you to achieve Bankai in just 3 days time." after saying this she smiles a bit sinisterly causing the teen Shinigami to gulp.

* * *

Meanwhile in 6th Division Earlier

In the 6th Division holding cell, Zabimaru comes out to talk with Renji. The baboon asks "How long do You plan to lay there for?" while the snake calls him a scumbag. Renji says "that's a nice choice of the first word out of your mouth in a while. What do you want? The baboon says "I'm completely recovered, I can fight now, I'm just waiting for you. So stop laying there and heal up already, and let me fight Zangetsu again. This time I'll definitely win." Renji responds "Your an idiot. Did you fell asleep back there? Ichigo is not my enemy anymore." Zabimaru then asks him "who is your enemy now? who will you fight next?" which Renji doesn't respond, but instead stares at the holding cell window behind Zabimaru.

* * *

Meanwhile Back in Seireitei

Orihime and Ishida are running down the streets of Seireitei dressed as Shinigami. Orihime explains "Tsubaki still isn't recovered, I'm sorry that I'm not being much help Ishida-Kun." Uryu assures her by saying "don't worry about it Inoue-san, your a huge help." Ishida thinks to himself _"this is probably a good thing as from my observation of the last few days I'm convinced that Orihime is not suited to battle as there is nothing she hates more then to see someone get hurt, even if it is the enemy."_ As they are running along, they are called to attention by a Shinigami who demands to know "What division are you two with? and what are you doing here?" Orihime replies "we are with the 11th Division sir." The man replies "I'm with the 11th company as well and as it is a combat ready company, no one in the company would be stupid enough to walk around without a Zanpakuto." As Ishida thinks about how they blew it with their oversight of the fact that the companies had specialized tasks, the man grabs Orihime's uniform and reveals the insignia that's sown on the underside.

* * *

He informs them "that is the 12th Divisions insignia. Who are you really!?" As Ishida resigns himself to a fight, the man is hit over the head by another group of Shinigami. The group identifies themselves as other members of the 12th company and complain that the 11th company Shinigami was drunk. Orihime falls in with them and their friendly mannerism but Ishida's suspicions are raised, especially since the 11th company Shinigami had a good point. He runs forward and yells "Orihime get away from them!" Just as he says this, a number of the Shinigami in the group explode stunning the others. They turn around and demand answers from their Captain, Mayuri Kurotsuchi, who simply blows them up as well. Commenting "Once grenades are thrown, they shouldn't come flying back." As the dust from the explosion clears, Orihime's shield is seen. She had managed to activate it to protect herself, Ishida and the 11th Division member.

* * *

She turns to the Quincy and says "thank you Ishida-Kun. If you hadn't called me…" however Uryu interrupts her and says "Don't mention it Inoue-san. I'm just thankful that you reacted in time. It looks like those hours of practice you put in to better activate your powers really paid off." Flashing back to nights since their arrival in Seireitei when Orihime stayed awake all night practicing, finally succeeding in summoning her Shun Shun Rikka without saying their names. She smiles slightly at him but then remembers something and asks him "What about the other 3 people?" he shakes his head and says "They're all dead. But don't be upset about it. The one who should be upset is Him." Mayuri looks on and says "You boy, is that shield that girls technique?" the Quincy glares at him and replies "I'm not going to answer any questions." however Kurotsuchi continues on saying "I've never seen a technique like that. You girl how about you become my research subject? Now don't be frightened, I'm always kind to women." Meanwhile, the 11th Division Shinigami wonders _"why is she crying. Is she afraid? No that cant be, after all she risked her life to save me. Is she crying for the people who died? Why is she doing that given that they were her enemy? why did she save me, given I'm her enemy as well." _He says, "I don't get it."

* * *

Mayuri continues talkin to Inoue saying "I'll offer you the best possible terms young lady. I promise to limit the drug regimes to only eight doses a day, and limit bio-mechanical experiments to just five hours, I'll even assure you that you will continue to be fed orally and given cloths when you sleep. I promise not to modify you in any way that might kill you. Now these are exceptional terms for a test subject. What do you say?" however before Orihime can respond Uryu makes his move and appears near the clown faced captain and draws his bow. At once the man says "Ah a Quincy. Your species is rare, its been many years since I last saw one. However I have already completed my research on the Quincy so you do not interest me." Ishida looks at him confused and says "what are you talking about?" Mayuri just sneers and responds "did you really come into enemy territory without proper intelligence? In the very least you should have familiarized yourselves with the 13 Captains." after this he releases some Spiritual Pressure and then proceeds to say "I am Captain of the 12th Division and the president of the Shinigami Research and Development Institute, Mayuri Kurotsuchi. But you needn't bother remembering it because your going to be dead in but a moment." The black haired boy turns his eye slightly to Orihime and says "Inoue-San you need to run." the orange haired girl however gets up and replies "I want to fight as well Ishida-Kun." the boy then turns to the 11th division member and says "You, get her out of here or I'll put an arrow through your skull. Protect her with your life or I'll make sure you suffer horribly." the man shivers, picks up Orihime and starts running away. As Mayuri sends his extendible arm after them, Ishida destroys it. Mayuri angrily tells him "I am really not interested in you Quincy Boy." however the Black haired youth just glares at him and says "to get to Inoue-San you have to go through me. And before this night is up you will explain your comments about Quincy research." the two then proceed to flare their energy and glare at each other preparing to do battle.

* * *

Annnnnd Cut! well there you have it chapter 11. Again sorry it took me so long to get it up. Now before i said i was going to do all my stories on a specific schedule but i'ma scrap that idea and just update when the mood hits me. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and be paitent for the next. Until then as always Read and Review. Until next time.


End file.
